Skater Meets Popular
by EverWonderWhy
Summary: Edward's a skater. Bella's in the popular crowd. Get the picture? Will they ever learn to get along? Will they learn to love? Read to find out! A great, funny, drama filled story you will love!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hiya guys! This story is the story that won in the polls so here it is. Okay well if you are a reader from I Tell You I Love You (go ahead and cry) the story is going to end soon so go vote to see if you want a sequel! Also I when I have at least 5 chapters on here and 10 chapters on Finally Someone Noticed My Tears, which is on hold, I will post Don't Go Out At Night on here. As for the sequel (if we get one) it will have at least 2 chapters before the new story comes up. So expect the other story then.

**This is my third story on here. **

**Disclaimer (Edward is making me start these)**

**SM: You can not own twilight.**

**Me: Why?**

**SM: Becuz Twilight belongs to me.**

**Me: Well a girl can dream. I DON'T own twilight, the twilight people, Deathwish Deck Dixon Jailbird, Forks, Washington, Phoenix, Arizona, or Pitbulls (even though I want one sooo bad). But I do own Laura, Sally, Mark, (my) Mike, Marissa, and Kyle!**

**Also guys, I'm going to put a link on my profile so you guys can know what the new people for this story looks like so I don't haveto say! So check out the link!**

_Chapter 1-Stay Out Of Mine, I'll Stay Out Of Yours._

_EPOV_

"Edward!" my mom, Esme, yelled. I ran down the stairs.

"What?!" I asked, scared something happened to her. She usally doesn't scream nor yell, unless she falls or something bad happens.

"Sorry. I got over excited." I nodded. My pitbull barked and ran outside.

"So, what's up?"

"I believe the sky is up."

"Ha ha. Your so funny." she giggled.

"I know I am. So guess what dad said when he called."

"We aren't moving?" she frowned at me.

"No, Edward. You know we are moving. He said that we finally found a house," I was about gonna leave when my mom spoke up, "And the house is right next to the Swans." Who?

"Who?" I asked, turning around to look at her.

"The Swans. The man, Charlie, is the chief of police. The wife, Renee, is a stay home wife. The daughter, Isabella, is the popular girl in school." Why would I care?

"I should care why?" I asked. My mother sighed.

"Edward, face it you need a girlfriend!" I shook my head.

"I don't need anything. Expecially a stuck up girl." I grabbed my Deathwish Deck Dixon Jailbird and went outside. I went over to the Blobers **(A/N: Just deal with it)**. I skitted to a stop when I got to their mailbox. I walk up to the door, not caring to knock, and opened it.

"Mike!" I yelled to hear where he is.

"We're up in my room!" I walked up his stairs to his room, which had five signs saying 'STAY OUT OR ELSE' on it. Mike's or else meant he'll fart on you. Yeah, you'll stink for weeks. I opened his door. Mike was kicking back on the bottom bunk, Sam was sitting on his computer chair, Sally was sitting on the floor, and Mark was sitting on the top bunk. Sally, Mike, and Mark were family. The pairs went like this; Sam and Mike, Laura and Mark, and Marissa and Kyle. Sally and I were both single, even though Sally has a huge crush on me. But I just don't feel something when I am with her.

"Where is Marissa and Kyle?" I asked.

"Going through the fridge," Mark said, looking at Mike's yoda poster on his wall. "Mike, you still like Star Wars?"

"Hey! You still have all your Star Wars posters and Star Wars action figures up!" Mike defended himself.

"That's why people don't go in my room!" Mark said before throwing a pillow below him, it hit Mike in the face.

"Hey!" Mike said before throwing it back up. It missed Mark.

"Stop throwing pillows, we got some food here." a voice said from behind me. I looked to see Marissa, Laura, and Kyle holding sodas and chips in their hands.

"A little help, Edward, or are you going to just stand there looking at the food?" Marissa asked.

"Sorry." I grabbed the sodas out of her hands. I handed the sodas to the people who want them. For Sam is Sprite, Kyle is Coke, Sam is Mountian Dew, Mike is Pepsi, Sally is Root Bear, Laura is 7Up, Mark is Dr. Pepper, and for me is Orange Crush. I love me some Crush.

"Mike share your chips with Eddie boy!" Sam said. I threw a pillow at her. She laughed and threw it back. I looked at Mike's chips. He had Doritios. Nacho Cheese flavor. Yummy yummy in my tummy. I tried to get some when Mike hit my hand away.

"Dude, go get your own!" Mike said. I threw him off the bottom bunk to the floor. I grabbed the chips and sat on Mike's back. I started to eat the chips while Mike tried to get himself off me.

"Dude, off!" Mike said. I just laughed. Kyle gave me a high five.

"Okay, Edward. We think he learned not to mess with 'The Edward Cullen'." Sally said. I laughed and stood up. They stood up, too, well besides Mark. He was still on the top bunk.

"That's right. Never mess with 'The Edward Cullen'," they laughed. I sighed. "I'm gonna miss you guys." They looked at me confused.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Remember what happens at four o'clock today." they sighed.

"You have to call us every night and tell us about your day." I nodded.

"So I'll call you at nine." They looked at me confused.

"Well at nine there it will be ten here and you guys go to bed at ten-thirty." they nodded.

"So keep in touch. Promise?" Mike asked holding his hand out. Everyone put their hand on top.

"Promise," I put mine on the top. they all smiled at me. "You guys better promise to come visit when you guys can." they nodded.

"Good. Now let's watch His Name Was Jason." I laughed and sat down on the floor.

* * *

"Edward!" Esme called. I was saying goodbye to my friends.

"You better call us or we will go up there and kick your ass." Mark said. I laughed and nodded.

"You guys have been telling me that since the movie finished. I think I get it." they laughed.

"We are not kidding. We will go personally kick your a-" Mike got cut off my mom's yelling for me.

"Well better go. Bye guys," Marissa, Sally, and Laura looked at me and raised their eyebrows. "And girls." they laughed.

"Call us!" Laura yelled when I started to leave for my mom and dad.

"Wait by your phone at ten!" I yelled back to them. I heard them laugh.

* * *

When we were driving to Forks there was a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. More like 'Welcome to Hell'.

* * *

_BPOV_

"Bella!" Rosalie and Alice called from downstairs. I walked down the stairs trying not to fall.

"What, guys?" they pointed to outside. There was a moving van.

"Bella, me and you are finally getting neighbors!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"Alice, breath in breath out." she hit my arm.

"Shut up, Bella!" she said. I laughed. A boy jumped out of the van. Alice and Rose noticed me looking at him.

"Oh my shoes! Call the cops! This is not Bella! Call the cops! This person is looking at a guy for more than a second. Bella doesn't do that!" Alice said jumping around my house.

"Shut it, stupid pixie!" I said before throwing a pillow at her. I looked out the window, again. The boy was looking at us. I blushed and looked away. Rose and Alice were smiling at me.

We jumped at the sound of knocking at the door and voices.

"Hey Bells, maybe it's the guy you have been looking at." Rose said. I looked at the clock. I threw a pillow at Rose.

"Or it's Jasper and Emmett. Remember they said the would be here right now." Rose smiled. A loud voice came from outside.

"Damn you, Jasper!" we heard Emmett yell. I laughed and walked to the door. We opened the door. Jasper was standing next to the door, looking scared for his life, and Emmett was laying down on the lawn. I noticed my mom's flowers smashed.

"What did you two do?!" Rosalie asked, looking at the flowers.

"Jasper, pushed me down."

"So that was the loud crash." I said. Emmett glared at me.

"Shut it, Bella." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Well you guys are going to have to tell my mom what you guys did." Emmett and Jasper almost took off. I grabbed Jazz. Rose and Alice made sure Emmett didn't get up.

"Bella, your mom is crazy when it comes to her flowers." Emmett said trying to get out of Alice and Rosalie's grip.

"Which is why you guys are going to tell her what you did." Jasper was still in my grip. I pulled him inside. Alice and Rose got Em in.

"Now say you are sorry." I said looking at them. Emmett and Jasper sighed.

"Sorry." they muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, holding my hand to my ear.

"Sorry." they said a little louder.

"What?" they glared at me. I glared back.

"Sorry." they said louder.

"What?" Alice and Rose smiled.

"Sorry!" they yelled. I smiled.

"Your...not forgiven," they tackled me to the ground. "Get your butts off me!" I warned. They sat on my back.

"Don't mess with us, Isabella Marie Swan." Jasper said. That pushed my buttons. I pushed them off my back. I walked over to the phone.

"You wouldn't dare." Emmett said knowing my plan. Alice tackled Jasper and Rosalie tackled Emmett. I picked up the phone and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello." my mom's voice said into the phone.

"Hey, mom."

"What's wrong, Bella?" What?

"Why would something be wrong?"

"There has to be because Emmett and Jasper always come over at this time." Oh my goodness.

"Yeah, something always happens with them here." I looked at them. They glared at me.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Your flowers." the line went dead. I hung up the phone.

"She's pissed." Jasper said.

"You know it."

* * *

I walked to my backyard. My mom yelled at the boys like a mad women that was just let out of a house with twenty kids. I giggled at the thought. I climbed up my tree and went into my tree house, that my dad and I built when I was ten.

I pulled out Romeo and Juliet. I started to read till I heard a noise from the other yard. I looked out the litte window to see the boy from earlier today pulling out a skate board.

"You're going to skate on the grass?" I called over to him. He looked up at me. When he saw me he started to glare.

"You're going to tackle boys?" I glared back at him.

"I was just asking."

"Why don't you stay in your little world and I stay in mine."

"Fine." I went back to my book.

_EPOV_

"Fine." that girl said. She went back to whatever she was doing and I went back to mine.

"So the girl was being a brat?" Mike asked. Everyone was talking on speaker with me.

"Yes! How many times do I have to say that." someone laughed.

"I was just asking." Mike said. That's just what the girl today said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Well that girl sounds like she would be my friend." Laura said.

"Right, because you are both brats." If I was there Laura would kill me.

"Shut it...Eddie." I hate her.

"Just because we are in different time zones doesn't mean I will go kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Watch and see." I said.

"Stop threating my girl and talk about that one girl." Mark said. I sighed.

"Well she is just one of those popular girls."

"The spoiled pain in the butts." Marissa said. I laughed.

"Exactly." they laughed.

"Okay, well we want to hear more of this girl tomorrow." Kyle said.

"Sure."

"Later." they said together.

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I ran fingers through my hair. I wonder what that girl would do if I let my pitbull out on her. I laughed and fell asleep.

**So how was the first chappie? Yes, Edward and Bella are going to be enemies for now. This story is going to have a lot of pranks so watch out for them! The Cullens, Stephaine Meyer, and I say REVIEW! Please. You'll get a cherry! Please review.**

**Peace out,**

**Issa!**

**P.S. Go read Fall Out All Over by Ixstarr!**

**P.S.S. She has a bet and if the other girl wins she has to talk bad about twilight! We don't want that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks dudes! You guys rock my socks! I got 8 reviews for that chappie! Thanks guys! I am excited! Well, since you guys are awesome enough to review I am awesome enough to update!**

**Thanks you: newmommy08, JazzyandAlice, emmettcullen21, VampsForMePlease, cicas33, RICIA, Edward-can-dazzle-me-anytime, and Apples-Are-Crunchy-04! Double thanks to newmommy08 for being my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Me: No!**  
**Edward: Lorissa.**  
**Me: Meanie butt.**  
**Edward: Just say the truth.**  
**Me: No!!!!!**  
**Edward: Lorissa.  
Me: *pouts* fine. I don't own twilight! *crys***

**This chapter is the first of many pranks for Bella and Edward so watch out!**

_Chapter 2-Let The Wars Begin_

_BPOV_

How could he be such a jerk? He doesn't even know me! Stupid, imature skater.

I put on my Dr. Suess tee. It clung to my body it all the right places. I pulled on my Color Hydraulic Skinny Jeans. They looked cute with the shirt. I put on some socks and pulled on my Converse.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my earrings. I heard the front door open.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back before running to get my backpack. I walked down the stairs. trying not to fall.

"Hey, Bells!" I heard a voice say. I saw Jazz, Em, Rose, and Alice sitting on my couch.

"Are we going to school or are we watching TV all day?" they smiled at me. I looked at the girls outfits. Rose was wear a 'Love Me Cuz I'm Crazy' tee, dark blue skinnys, silver heels, light blue sunglasses, and a thin blue headband. Alice had a 'I'm not short' tee, Porkchop Pocket Skinny Jean, Jimmy Choo Morse ballet flats, Pink raffia trilby hat, and Pair of Neon Pink 'Multi-Star' Earrings. They looked cute!

"Let's go!" Emmett said before jumping up and running out the open door. We followed him. I noticed the guy from yesterday skateboarding to the school. He turned back to looked at us. He smiled at me.

"Have a nice day at school, princess!" he yelled to me. I glared at him. He glared back. I hate that boy.

"Have a nice first day too, skater!" he glared even harder. He took off down the road. I looked at my friends. They were going back from looking where he left to me.

"Princess? Skater? He knows just because you are popular doesn't mean you are one of those stuck up brats. Right?" Alice asked.

"Well....we kinnda got on a bad side yesterday." they nodded. We got in Emmett's Jeep and took off to school.

* * *

I walked over to my locker. I saw the boy from earlier using the one right next to it.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked him. He turned around to look at me.

"You mean what are _you_ doing over here?" I glared at him. He glared right back.

"This is my locker." I pointed to the one next to the one he was using.

"Well this is my locker." I sighed and opened my locker. I noticed he was looking at my lock. I sighed and looked at him.

"Why are you looking at my lock?" I asked. He looked up to me.

"No reason." with that he left.

"_Stupid, imature skater_." I muttered before slaming my locker shut and walking away. I noticed him around the corner smiling. I shook my head.

* * *

EPOV

"_Stupid, imature skater._" she muttered before she left. I think she saw me, but then again she just walked away.

"Gonna call me that?" I asked no one before heading over to her locker. She was in for a surpirse.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella! Over here!" I heard Slut 3 call to me. I looked over at Jessica. She was sitting with Slut 1 and Slut 2. I liked to call them Slut 1, Slut 2, and Slut 3. Also known as Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica. I giggled to myself. I shook my head at her and nodded to my friends. She pouted, but shrugged. I walked over to my friends.

"Hey, Isabella!" Emmett said. I threw a french fry at him. He threw one back at me.

"Hey, do you guys know the new guys name?"

"You guys hate each other and you don't even know each others name?" Alice asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yup." I said before shoving a french fry into my mouth.

"His name is Edward. Cullen" Rosalie said, wipping her mouth with her napkin.

"Well, I hate Edward Cullen." Jazz gave me a werid look.

"Well-" he was cut off by a voice I hate.

"You hate me?" I turned in my chair to see Edward standing there looking at me.

"Yes, I hate you." he smiled.

"Good." he sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting pissed.

"Jasper invited me." I turned to glare at Jazz.

"Please, tell me he is lying." Jazz didn't look at me.

"Well..." he trailed off.

"Whatever. Bye, guys." I got up, with my lunch, and headed for the trash can. I dumped it in there and headed for Slut 1, Slut 2, and Slut 3's table. They smiled when I sat down.

"You don't like Edward Cullen?" Tanya asked. I shock my head.

"I hate him." Tanya smiled.

"So...I can have him?" she asked.

"Take him." she smiled even wider.

"Thanks, Bella." I sighed. I didn't like Tanya, Lauren, or Jessica but it is better than hanging out with Edward Cullen.

* * *

I walked over to my locker. When I got there Edward was smiling at me. I glared at him.

"What has you all Mr. Smiles?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing," he went back to his locker. I looked at my locker and opened it. When it opened I felt like I was going to die.

_'I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation'_

That ass. I turned to looked at Edward. He was laughing.

"You," I said glaring at him. He nodded, before leaving down the hall. "Let the wars begin." I said before going to Biology.

Edward was in the seat right next to mine. _Why? Why do you hate me? _I sighed and headed to my chair. He turned to look at me then he looked at the celing.

"Why? Why do you hate me?" I rolled my eyes and took out my notebook. I opened a page and started to draw. I decided to draw a rose. This one will go to Rosalie. Ha ha. Get it? I know I am funny. I giggled to myself. I noticed, from the coner of my eye, I noticed Edward looking at my drawling. I sighed and went back to drawling.

It looked really good when it was finished. Edward was still looking at the drawling.

"What do you want?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Nothing from a _barbie girl_." he chuckled while glared at him.

"Shut it, _skater_." he glared right back at me.

* * *

EPOV

"Eddie!" Tanya yelled from across the hall. She wouldn't leave me alone for nothing!

"What?" I asked when she got over to me.

"I have a note for you," she paused to see my face. "It's not from me." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Give me it." she handed it to me. I unfolded it.

It said,

_Go to your locker. Your in for a surprise._

_Later skater!_

_Bella!_

I clenched my jaw. What did she do to my locker?! I walked over to my locker. It was painted pink! I decided to open it to make sure she did nothing inside it. When it opened I was shocked. Tons and tons of fingerboards came falling out.

"Bella!" I yelled. I could see her laughing across the hall. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were standing next to her also laughing.

"Bye!" Bella yelled before taking off down the hall. I chased after her. I chased her to the parking lot till she fell. I stood next to her with my arms folded on my chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Why did you do that?" I asked. She smiled.

"Because we are now in a war." She said before getting up and heading over to the Jeep from this morning. I sighed and went to go get my skaterboard.

**Did ya like? Did ya love it? Did ya hate it? Well review and tell me! I'll update soon! Also this chapter is not funny but the rest will be! I promise!**

**Peace out,  
Issa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are my official best fans ever! I've never gotten that many reviews for 2 chapters! I have 21 reviews! For I Tell You I Love You I didn't get that many till I was around 10-14 chapters. For Finally Someone Noticed My Tears I didn't get that many till chapter 5. You guys are the best! I love you all!**

**I am glad some of you guys thought the last chapter was funny but I didn't. **

**Thank you: iluvtwilight4evr, vampyregurl09, Kristelle Cullen, cicas33, VampsForMePlease, Apples-Are-Crunchy-04, Princess1437, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, meagancullen, mia97twilight, and liva! You guys are the best!**

**Optimus Prime: Issa.  
Me: AHHHHHH!!! IT'S OPTIMUS PRIME!!!  
OP: Last time I checked I was...  
Me: *rolls eyes* So you wanted to talk to me?  
OP: Yeah...some guy named Edward Cullen told me to give this to you. *hands me paper***

_You know why he is there! So tell everyone you don't own Twilight.  
Love,  
__Edward_

**Me: HE SAID LOVE! AHHHH!!!  
OP: Issa...  
Me: Fine. I don't own twilight, legos, Llama song, brats, or pitbulls. But I do ****own ****Laura, Sally, Mark, (my) Mike, Marissa, and Kyle! **

Chapter 3-You Want To Mess With Me

EPOV

"She is such an ass! I love it!" Sally said.

"Do you have her number?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Emmett gave it to me." I said.

"What is it?" Marissa asked. I got my binder and took out the little peice of paper.

"555-6789." I read to them.

"Cool." Sally said.

"Where are you going Sally?" I could hear Mike ask.

"To my room. I talked to Eddie boy enough tonight."

"Sally!" I could hear he laugh.

"She is so calling that girl." Mike said.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

"Do you remember how many pranks we pulled on her? She is so getting payback." Laura said.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

"Exactly." Mike said.

"Hey dudes, got to go to bed. Talk to ya tomorrow!" they said bye and I hung up the phone. What is Maria going to do? I sighed and went to sleep.

BPOV

I was going to get in bed but my cellphone rang. I went to my desk and picked it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi! I'm Sally. You know the guy who lives next door you hate him?" Okay...

"Yeah..."

"Well I'm his one of his friends. Well him and my other friends have been pulling pranks on me my whole life because I am the youngest. So since you guys are in wars...I decided to help."

"Do you have any dirt on him?" I like this girl.

"I've known him my whole life. Yeah I have dirt on him." she started telling what he is scared of.

"Thank you so much! I'll take a picture of everything I do and send it to you!" I said.

"Great!" she said.

"Talk to you tomorrow!" she hung up her phone so I hung up mine.

"This is perfect." I said before I went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Bells!" Emmett called. I just walked away from them.

"Hey! What wrong with you?" Alice asked.

"You hang out with Edward then you don't talk to me." I said.

"Aw, the poor, little princess' friends are picking me over her." a voice said from behind me.

"No we are not, Edward! We want to hang out with both of you!" Rosalie said.

"Well I am not hanging out with him." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am not hanging out with her." Edward said.

"Come on, guys! You guys can be friends!" Jasper said, putting an arm on both our shoulders.

"No! We can't!" I said.

"We can't be friends." Edward said.

"Can't you just try?" Jasper asked.

"No!" Edward and I said. I walked away to my first class. But before I went, I walked over to the office.

EPOV

I went in to my class. The teacher glared at me for being late, but I don't care.

"Hello Forks High students," a voice said all over the school. I remember that voice. Bella. She was trying to make her voice sound like the office's lady's voice. What is she up to? "All teachers please send your students to the parking lot. You all are in for a surpirse. Also Edward Cullen, your mommy brought you some more underpants. She put them by your skateboard." Everyone turned to me and laughed. My face was burning red. Not from blushing, but from anger. Even the teacher was laughing.

We went outside. I ran over to my skateboard to see what she did to it. I stopped dead on my tracks. There were...brats all around it! Sally!

"Bella!" I yelled. My skateboard was also broken in half. I tried to go to it, but the brats! Ah! I hate those little things. They are so scary! I don't know how people can play with them! There was also a pair on underwear. I looked at her again. She was video typing it.

"Hello, Youtube!" She yelled to me. I growled and ran after her. Her eyes widened and she took off. I chased her all over the school till she ran in the girl's bathroom.

"You can't stay in there all day!" I yelled in there.

"Just watch me!" she yelled back.

"Damn it, Bella!" I yelled. I sat down on the side on the door. It opened a little bit and she put her eye out. She saw me and went back in.

"Leave!" she yelled.

"No!" I yelled back.

"You suck like vaccums!" she yelled.

"Thank you!"

"Urh!" I sat there till the lunch bell rang.

"Bella, come out!" Emmett said coming over here.

"Never!" she yelled back to him.

"Bella!" Alice said going in there. I could still hear them. "That was awesome!" I growled.

"Edward, go away!" Bella said.

"Nope." I said. Then I decided it was time for payback.

"Edward!" Alice said.

"Fine, I'm going!" I said.

"What prank are you going to pull because the girls are against us."

"What does Bella hate most?" I asked. He told me and I laughed. How can anyone be scared of those things?

BPOV

I walked up to my locker scared to open it. Alice and Rosalie were looking at it. I took a deap breath and opened it. OMT! There were pictures on legos everywhere and the Llama song started to play. Only it was a different Llama song...

Heres a Cullen  
Theres a Cullen  
And another little Cullen  
Fuzzy Cullen  
Funny Cullen  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Truck.

Cullen  
Cullen  
Werewolf  
Cullen  
Grizzly  
Human  
Piano  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Bracelet  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Truck.

I was once a Volvo  
Edward baked a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The Bella kissed the Jake.  
I was only just undead  
Alice told a tale  
And now listen, Bella dear  
Jacob wags his tail.

Did you ever see a Cullen  
Kiss a Cullen  
On the Cullen  
Cullens Cullen  
Tastes of Cullen  
Cullen  
Cullen  
Truck.

Half a Cullen  
Twice a Cullen  
Not a Cullen  
Newton  
Cullen  
Cullen in a car  
Alarm a Cullen  
Cullen  
Truck.

Is this how its told now?  
Aro is so old  
Is it made of venom juice?  
Sparkle  
Marble  
Cold.

Alice likes to spend the cash  
Jacob's out of luck  
And in the final chapter  
He imprints with a duck

I walked away slowly from my locker. I hate legos. They bring back memories of...him. I looked around till I saw Edward smiling at me. I remember that smile from somewhere. I smiled and walked to Emmett's jeep.

**I love that Cullen song! It's awesome! I found it on the internet and just had to use it! I hope you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it!  
Edward: Sure you did.  
Me: What? I did. I like writing!  
Edward: I know. I just like to play with you.  
Me: You suck like vaccums!  
Edward: Thank you!  
Me: Shut up!**

**Edward gets on my nerves sometimes.  
Edward: THANK YOU!**

***rolls eyes* REVIEW!**

**The one and only,**

**Issa!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wowza, I got 35 reviews and I am barely on the 4th chapter…weird. I have never had the many before. **

**Thank you: Loz3135, a-may92, Seymour (:, -WingedGirlFlyLady-, mrs. emmettcullen21, luv-Edward cullen-forever, cicas33, iluvtwilight4evr, mia97twilight, VampsForMePlease, Twilight Luverrrr, xtanyax, Apples-Are-Crunchy-04. 13 reviewers! YAY!**

**Thank you guys! I love all your reviews! **

**Disclaimer:  
B: You are such a dork, Issa.  
Me: You know B that is so nice to say to your best friend! *cries*  
B: Did I hurt your feelings?  
Me: No, I'm crying becuz the poor hobo has to fall! *cries and leaves*  
B: She doesn't own twilight. Issa! Let's go find the hobo! Will that make you feel better?! *follows me***

Chapter 4-Poor Eddie

BPOV

"Bells," Alice called to me on the phone, which was on speaker. I just ignored her. She wants all of us, including Edward, to hang out. Don't they get us saying we hate each other?

"Aw hiding away from your friends?" Edward called from his backyard. I looked out my tree house window.

"Yes, they want all of us, including you, to hang out." I sneered at him.

"Well that is never going to happen." Edward said. I nodded.

"I know," I said.

"We can never be friends. You are lil Miss Popular and I am a skater." I sighed.

"Just because I am popular doesn't mean I am some stuck up girl."

"Sure, it doesn't." I glared at him and went back to listening to my music.

-___________-_______________-_______________-_________-

"So this is what it looks like up here?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Edward climbing in my tree house.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked trying to shove him back out.

"Is that a Linkin Park poster?" he asked pointing to my poster.

"Yes, now out!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked. I pushed him to the ground. I gasped as he hit the ground with a 'thud'. I climbed down the ladder and sat down right next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He laughed.

"You are such a bitch." I laughed.

"Aw you're so sweet." He laughed and sat up.

"Why did you push me down?"

"The only people that are allowed up there is me and my dad. It's our tree house." He nodded.

"I have a headache."

"That must suck like vaccums." He laughed.

"It does." I helped him up.

"This never leaves this yard." I said.

"What never leaves this yard?" I smiled.

"Good." I said.

"No, really what never leaves this yard?" he asked while I was climbing back up. I hit my head with my palm. I got to the top.

"You and me actually talking and not fighting." He nodded.

"Later princess!" he called.

"Later skater!" I called back. He left for his yard. I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be Edward Cullen's friend.

"Oh my goodness!" my phone said. I gasped. I left my phone on speaker!

"Who is all there?" I asked.

"Just me," Alice said.

"You tell anyone you will die a painful, slow death." I said. She laughed.

"Aw that ruins the fun!" she whined.

"Alice, I am serious."

"I know, but the thing is that I don't know is if I want to be a good friend…"

"Alice!" I yelled. I looked out the window. Edward was looking at the tree house laughing. I gave him the finger and went back to my phone.

"…Bella you are such a party pooper!" she said.

"I know!"

"I'll call you later. Tell your new best friend we'll be there to pick you guys up at two!" she hung up. I looked out the window. Edward was trying to do a three sixty, but he kept falling on his butt. He looked up when I started laughing.

"For a skater you really suck at a three sixty!" I yelled to him.

"Whatever!" he yelled back. I laughed. I climbed down my ladder and walked over to his yard.

"Alice said she is going to pick us up at two." I told him. I was going to go inside when he calls my name.

"Bella," I turned to look at him. "Does this mean…we're friends?" he asked.

"Nope," I said before going inside. I got inside and decided to get dressed.

-__________-_______________-_______________-__________-

"Bella, hurry," Alice called from downstairs. I walked down the stairs.

"I'm here don't go throw a fit." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. I glared at Edward when I saw he was here.

"Be nice. You pushed me off your tree house." I glared at him even harder while everyone, besides Alice, stared at us in shock.

"Shut up!" I said. "You will regret it later!" I told him.

"Whatever." I smiled.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Sleepover my house," Emmett said. Edward gulped.

"Sleepover?" he asked. We nodded. "Okay…"

-__________-_______________-_______________-__________-

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. I had tons of pranks for Edward.

"I don't know." They said.

"How about we watch a movie?" Edward asked. We nodded.

Half way during the movie I decided to put my first plan in to action. Everyone was going to take a shower and get in out pajamas after this. Edward was first so I had a perfect plan. I walked into the bathroom and went to the shower. I got my bag and took out a cherry lifesaver. I took off the shower head and put the lifesaver in. I put the shower head back on and got the shampoo. I took the shampoo out of my bag replaced it. I came back out and the movie was almost over. I smiled as I sat back down next to Alice.

We finished the movie and Edward grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom. When he shower started, I quietly put flat head tacks in front of the door. I am so mean today. I went back to everyone and they were looking at me, curiously.

"My plan is in action." I said before I took the bowl of chips and sat on the table, in good view of the bath room door.

The bathroom door open and Edward came out. He would touch his arm and that sticky sound would come.

"Guys, I feel sticky." He stepped on the tacks. "Ow!" he yelled. He hopped on one foot and stepped on and another tack. "Ow!" he said again. He fell back on his butt. We were all cracking up. Emmett gave me a high five. "Bella…" he said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, I know," I said. "Oh and you might not want to let anything touch your hair. Glue is pretty sticky." He yelped and got up. He looked in the mirror and turned to glare at me.

"You put glue in my hair." He said through clenched teeth.

"No, I don't touch your hair. You put glue in your hair. I just gave you the glue." He started to run after me but stepped in the tacks again.

"Ow!" he fell on his butt again.

"Oh I love my plan." He stepped over the tacks and came after me. I jumped off the table and ran to Emmett's room. I locked the door.

"Open up!" he yelled.

"You're gonna kill me!" I yelled.

"No, I'm gonna call the tooth fairy! Of course I'm gonna kill you!" I could hear Emmett laughing.

"No, go call the tooth fairy!" I yelled to him.

"Bella, come out! Now!" he yelled.

"Yeah, when pigs fly!"

"What about the swine flu, Bella?!" Damn it.

"Ah! I hate you!" I yelled to him.

"Like I really care!"

"Shut up," I said. I sat down on Emmett's bed.

"Bella, open the damn door!" he yelled.

"I rather be locked in the room with Dr. Phil then open the door for you!" I yelled.

"Hey, I have a Dr. Phil poster in there!" Emmett yelled. I looked around till I saw a life size Dr. Phil poster.

"Emmett, you have problems!" I yelled to him.

"Why do you think I have him in there?!" he yelled back. I laughed.

"Bella, open this door! Now!" Edward yelled.

"How about…no!" I could hear everyone, besides Edward, laugh.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Edward yelled. The door broke down. I felt my jaw drop.

"Are you really that mad?" I asked. He nodded. I gulped and ran over to the window. I tried to get it open before Edward got to me. Sadly he did.

"Emmett, Jazz!" I yelled. They were at the door, shaking their heads. Edward grabbed me by the waist and brought me down the hall. I kicked and punched him the whole time.

"Put me down!" I yelled. He smiled and brought me in the bathroom. He put on the floor in the shower and started the water. Then he took the shampoo bottle and pored it all over my head. I screamed.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen!" I yelled. He smiled.

"I know."

**I love this chapter. More pranks coming up soon! I have a lot up my sleeve. Since I am sooo nice I am going to give ya'll a preview for the next chapter! YAY!**

_I got out of bed and fell in to water. I looked around and saw cups everywhere over the room. _

"_Edward!" I yelled. I could hear Emmett laugh from downstairs. I ran downstairs, but stopped when I saw-_

**Yeah I'm not that nice. He he, review! Please!**

**Love your author,**

**Issa!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMFT (oh my fudging tacos)! You guys are the best reviewers I have ever had. 56! I am like so freaking excited!! You guys rock! I didn't get over 50 reviews for I Tell You I Love…since I think chapter 12…and for Finally Someone Noticed My Tears I didn't get over 50 till chapter 7 so thanks dudes and dudettes!**

**Thank you: vampyregurl09, mscullen1325, Seymour :), Mrs. Emmettcullen21, Apples-Are-Crunchy-04, Kristelle Cullen, Megan, iluvtwilight4evr, mia97twilight, Caitlin'i love Edward', Twilight Luverrrr, VampsForMePlease, Weird, kayleighlovestwilight, melibaskie, cantbewithoutedward, and Aimee is ace!! You guys are the best!**

**SHOUT OUT to…*drum roll*…kayleighlovestwilight. She is my 50th reviewer! Thanks!**

**Thank you for listening to Lorissa Vision, now the preview, disclaimer, and your featured presentation. I'll see you after this chapter. (I watched a movie at the movie theater *cough cough The Hangover cough* and that's what they said, but I improved it)**

_I got out of bed and fell in to water. I looked around and saw cups everywhere over the room. _

"_Edward!" I yelled. I could hear Emmett laugh from downstairs. I ran downstairs, but stopped when I saw-'_

**I am so mean…gol! But not that mean. I updated didn't I? That's what I thought. GOL!**

**Me: HIYA!  
Edward: Issa  
Me: NEVER! *tries to run*  
Edward: *pulls me back* Say it!  
Me: NEVER!  
Edward: Issa  
Me: *pouts* I no own twilight. *cries***

**Now for your featured presentation…*drum roll*…Chapter 5 of Skater Meets Popular!**

Chapter 5-Edward Cullen Must Die

EPOV

I walked over the Bella, who was trying to get out the window, and grabbed her by the waist. She screamed and started kicking me. I didn't give up though. I smiled and brought her to the bathroom. I set her on the floor of the shower and started the water. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and pored it all over her hair. She screamed.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen!" she yelled. I grinned.

"I know." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I looked her in the eyes, but looked away when she looked back. I didn't need her to know yet…

BPOV

After we fixed everything we got some dinner. Alice turned on the stereo. Hero by Skillet started to play. I hummed along to the song.

"The pizza dude said he will be here in twenty minutes." Edward said.

"Give me the phone." Rosalie said, holding out her hands.

"Okay…" Edward said before handing the phone to her.

"Hello. I need the pizza in ten minutes or less. If you don't get here in time we will call every teenager we know and tell them never go there again. We are popular. Oh you go to high school huh? Do you know Rosalie Cullen? You do. Do you like her? You have a crush on her huh? Well I have Emmett sorry. Yeah, it's Rosalie. If you get the pizza here on time I'll think about it. Okay. Thanks," she hung up and phone and put it in Edward's hand. "That's how you do that." She sat down on the couch.

"Dork," I muttered, setting the table.

"What Bells?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," I looked up from the table. Edward was looking at me. When I looked at him, he turned his face. Okay…

"So…what are we gonna do while we are waiting?" Alice asked.

"You'll find something. You always do." I mumbled under my breath, before looking at her. "I don't know." Oh shit. She is gonna make us play truth or dare! Damn it!

"Hum…how 'bout we…play truth or dare?" Alice asked. I was right. We all agreed and sat in a circle.

"How 'bout Bells first?" they agreed.

"Edward, truth or dare?" I asked him in the sweetest voice I could. He gulped.

"Uh…dare?" he made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Okay…I dare you to go outside and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot'." He just looked at me wide eyed. I smiled and pointed to the door.

"This is a really popular street. I don't think so."

"But it's a dare." I raised my eyebrows at him. He glared at me; finally he got up and headed to the door. He opened it. I ran outside and ran to my backyard. I climbed up my tree house and grabbed my blow horn. I ran back to everyone. Edward was staring at my blow horn. I put it up to my face.

"Can everyone please come outside?" I called into the blow horn. Everyone started coming out of their houses. I pushed Edward to the middle of the lawn. He glared at me the whole time. I stopped him at the beginning of the lawn. I handed him the blow horn and signaled him to use it. A lot of teenagers live on this street. Perfect.

"I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
here is my handle  
here is my spout.

When I get all steamed up,  
then I shout,  
just tip me over and pour me out!

I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
here is my handle  
here is my spout.

When I get all steamed up,  
then I shout,  
just tip me over and pour me out!" he sang into it. He was even doing the dances. I was cracking up. People were recording it.

"I hate you, Bella." Edward said.

"I'm okay with that." I said. He turned slowly to me and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder and ran back to the house.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I kicked and punched him. I just heard him laughing.

"Never," Ah!

"Edward, put me down!" suddenly I was dropped forward. I landed on my head. OW!

"Emmett, you made me drop her!" Edward yelled. I picked my head up. I smelt blood. I felt my head go dizzy. It wasn't because I got fell on my head, but the blood.

"You okay, Bells?" I heard Alice ask. I lifted my head as high as I could.

"Ow," I whispered.

"Sorry, Bella," I heard Emmett and Edward whisper.

"It's okay." I whispered, but it was okay…for now.

"Okay no more picking people up." Alice coughed. "Edward," she coughed again. "And let's get back to the game." She smiled and ran back to the floor. I stood up and walked over there.

"My turn," Edward said. He looked around and stopped on Jazz. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Ummm…I guess truth." He said. He's a smart cookie. Ha, I crack myself up.

"Okay…who was your girlfriend before Alice?" Oh shit. I'm the only one who knows that. He turned to look at me with wide eyes. I shrugged.

He whispered something none of us could hear.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Jessica Stanley," he whispered louder. Alice and Edward were on the other side of him. They couldn't hear him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Jessica Stanley," he said. Alice gasped.

"You dated her?"

"Yeah…" he said.

"But she's a bitch!" she screeched.

"It was in fourth grade! She asked me if I'll be her boyfriend and I thought it was like what Bella and I was so I said yes! So she made me go out with her!" he yelled. He gasped and hugged Alice.

"You are so whipped." Edward whispered. I hit him with my elbow.

"Shut up!" I whispered to him. He glared at me. We continued the game.

~Later that night~

"I'm bored." Emmett said.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, sticking my hand out to him. He hit my arm away. I laughed.

"I am bored, too. There's nothing to do." I smiled. I could think of something. I got up and headed for the kitchen. I got a penny and some superglue. I stuck it to the floor before everyone could see me. They followed me in the kitchen. Emmett stood by the penny. I got a piece of pizza and eat it.

"A penny," Emmett said. I hope the glue dries fast. He bent down to get it. He pulled on it. It stuck to the floor. I was laughing on the inside, but serious on the out.

"Let me see the penny." Alice said holding out her hand.

"It's not coming off the floor." Emmett said, pulling on the penny.

"Huh?" Alice went to try and pull the penny off. It didn't budge.

"Stupid, damn penny," Alice said. Jazz went to try next. It didn't move.

"Why isn't it moving?!" Emmett said. Rosalie sighed and went to try. It didn't work.

"Damn penny," Rose said. Edward sighed and went to try. He pulled and fell backwards on his butt. I laughed. They all turned to me.

"You think you can pull the penny off?" Alice asked.

"No, that penny is not moving anytime soon." I said, taking another bite of pizza.

"Why isn't it moving?" Rosalie asked. They all looked at the penny again.

"It's stuck. Superglue can do that you know." They all looked up to glare at me.

"You did this?" Alice asked, pointing at the penny.

"No, the penny grew feet and put glue on them and fell on the floor. Of course I did this." I laughed.

"Jerk," Edward whispered. I smiled at him.

"Trust me, I know." I walked back into the living room.

~Later, later that night~

"I need sleep." Alice said. We all agreed. Emmett went to the couch. Rose went with him. Jazz followed Edward to the guest room downstairs. Alice and I went to the guest room upstairs. We sighed and took turns using the bathroom.

We got in the bed and fell asleep.

EPOV

I sat up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and climbed out of bed. I decided to put my payback into action. I walked downstairs and walked over to the sink. I grabbed the whole package of paper cups and filled them up.

BPOV

I got out of bed and fell in to water. I looked around and saw cups everywhere over the room.

"Edward!" I yelled. I could hear Emmett laugh from downstairs. I ran downstairs, but stopped when I saw everyone downstairs. I felt my face burn red. I yelped and ran back upstairs. I looked down at my clothes. They were soaked. I ran into someone.

"Watch were your going, Bella." A voice said. I glared at the floor till I turned my glare up to Edward.

"Asshole," I got up and walked to the guest room.

They start banging on the door. I looked out the window. I could get in my room perfectly. I grabbed my stuff and crawled to the window. I got it open and crawled into my bedroom. I sighed and lay down on my bed. I started crying for no reason. Damn it. My period is coming soon.

**I know this chapter sucks. It gets better so no worries. I'll update faster than I did this week. Sorry, I just had a busy, busy week. I really had something to do on each day of the week. Review if you want this preview to for filled. **

'_I walked into class. Edward was sitting in his usually spot. I sighed and went to sit next to him._

"_Hey," he said._

"_Hi," this is going to be a really awkward hour.'_

***dramatic music plays* Why is it going to be awkward? Since I gave you guy such a long wait for this chapter I will give you two previews for the next chapter. (This might explain why it is awkward…or will it?)**

'"_Bella," I heard a voice come from my doorway. I looked up from the book to see Edward standing at the door. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him. He sighed and sat at the edge of my bed._

"_There's something I have to tell you. It's kind of a shocker, but it's something I need to get off my chest. I really-"_

**Haha! I'm evil! Muahahahahahahahaha! If you can guess what he is going to say (if you get it or you are close) I will give you another preview, but I can't give anonymous reviewers the preview…well becuz you can't reply to those ones. Well review anyways. Please. Also this chapter was for Megan and VampsForMePlease. You two are the best!**

**The one and only,**

**Issa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AH! 74 already! I'm like omft (oh my freaking tacos)! YOU GUYS ARE SO NUMBER 1! AH! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry I took so long MEGAN! I had the chapter written, but I went to get something to eat and when I got back Emmett was shutting down. I was so mad at Emmett (yes I name objects)! But I rewrote it. SO YAY! Also since someone PMed me asking if I write downer stories, well just to let you guys know I really only like to write happy, funny stories well becuz I'm a happy, funny kind of person. Just to let you dudes know.**

ツ **THANK YOU: Mrs. Emmettcullen, anu1989, luv-edward cullen-forever, Apples-Are-Crunchy-04, kayleighlovestwilight, cicas33, mia97twilight, MEGAN, lifeinmidnight, Twilight Luverrrr, Kristelle Cullen, Werid365DaysAYear, and VampsForMePlease! ** ツ 

**Disclaimer: (aka your 2****nd**** fav part) ****  
****me: *looks at tank then at Edward* what's that for?  
Edward: Say your disclaimer and I'll tell you.  
Me: I didn't even want to know what it is. It's only some awesome****,**** huge tank…  
Edward: Issa…  
Me: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR A STUPID, DAMN SKATER BOY! NOW WHAT IS THE TANK FOR?!  
Edward: I have no idea…  
Me: …*attacks Edward***

'_I walked into class. Edward was sitting in his usual spot. I sighed and went to sit next to him._

"_Hey," he said._

"_Hi," this is going to be a really awkward hour.'_

'"_Bella," I heard a voice come from my doorway. I looked up from the book to see Edward standing at the door. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him. He sighed and sat at the edge of my bed._

"_There's something I have to tell you. It's kind of a shocker, but it's something I need to get off my chest. I really-"_

Chapter 6-Stupid, Damn Skater Boy

EPOV

I decided now was going to be the time that I tell her. I can't believe I am doing this, but it needs to be done. She needs to know.

BPOV

"Stupid, damn period," I said before picking up _Fade_. I was right at the spot where Janie is going into Mr. Durbin's house for her mission. I feel bad for her. She has to watch everyone's dreams. That would get annoying.

'"Bella," I heard a voice come from my doorway. I looked up from the book to see Edward standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He sighed and sat at the edge of my bed.

"There's something I have to tell you. It's kind of a shocker, but it's something I need to get off my chest. I really like you."

"What?"

"I said I like you." He sighed and looked at me.

"Wow," I could have said more, but I was in shock her.

"I know."

"So you like me?"

"I think I just said that." He chuckled.

"Don't laugh." I said hitting his arm. He started to lean in. Closer and closer then our lips met.

It was like fireworks going off. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him. Then he pulled away. Surprisingly, I was sad he did.

"Wow," he whispered. I nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" a voice came from my door. We gasped and looked up. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jazz were all looking at us. Emmett had his arms crossed on his chest, Rose was smiling, Alice looked like she was going to scream, and Jazz looked pissed.

"Uh…" how stupid am I? All I could say was uh.

"How long has this been going on?" Jazz said. Damn he was pissed at Edward. Jazz is like my big brother. He has been there for me since kindergarten.

"Just started," I whispered. I noticed my arms were still around Edward so I took them off, but he still didn't move his arms. Jasper took off down hall. Alice followed him.

"You hurt her, I hurt you." Emmett said before following them. Rose sighed and followed.

"Uh…Bella," I heard Edward call. I looked at him. He was biting his lip.

"Yeah," I said.

"How much of this does this change?" He asked.

"A lot, it changes a lot." I said, sighing.

"Okay, well what are we now?"

"How 'bout we start out as friends and see where that leads us." I said.

"Okay…see ya later." He said before leaving. I waited till I heard the downstairs door opened and closed before I screamed in my pillow.

"Stupid, damn skater boy," I said before reading my book again.

ツ The Next Day ツ 

I got up. Ow. My back is hurting. I sighed and got ready for school.

"Hey mom," I said when I got downstairs. She smiled and looked at me.

"Hey sweetheart," she continued reading the newspaper.

"Where's dad?" Usually dad, Charlie, is downstairs to eat breakfast with us.

"He had to leave early," She said. I nodded. "There are eggs on the oven. Sunny side up like you like them," She said. Yes! She made eggs! I got a plate and got me some of my eggs.

"Yummy, yummy in my tummy," I giggled to myself and sat at the table. My mom laughed and drank some of her coffee. "Any plans for today, mom?" I asked her while stuffing my face. I grabbed a cup and got me some milk.

"Well only for tonight. I know we are a little late on this, but all the families in the neighborhood are going to throw a party for the new neighbors," I spit up some of my milk.

"What?"

"You heard me." She said.

"I know. Where is the party going to be at?" I asked her.

"Our house," She said, taking another drink of coffee. "You might like Esme's son, Edward. I hear he is a nice boy." She smiled at me. I looked away.

"He's sure something else." I said.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we spent the night at Em's house." I said.

"Oh, hum…so do you like him?" Oh my goodness. Should I tell her about the kiss? Or not? I don't know! AH!

"Uh…yeah?" it sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Do you like him? Or like, like him?" I looked at her in shock. I heard a honk from outside.

"I'll get back to you on that one." I said before grabbing my backpack and going outside. Instead of Emmett's huge jeep there was a shiny Volvo.

"Do you like it?" a voice said from the side of me. I gasped and spinned around to see Edward standing there with a big smile on his face. I smiled.

"That's yours?" I asked him.

"Yeah, since someone broke my skateboard," he smiled even wider. "My mom brought me this." He pointed to his car.

"Well it's very nice." I said laughing.

"Would you like a ride?"

"Sure," he took my hand and led me to the car. He opened the car door for me and waited for me to get in before shutting it. He walked around the car and got in. "Thanks for the ride." I said, putting on my seatbelt.

"Anytime," he said before starting up the car. The ride was mostly silent besides the music.

"You listen to Linkin Park?" I asked, while getting out of the car.

"Yeah, you?" he asked me.

"Yup," he walked over the side of my car. "What's your first class?" he asked me.

"Uh…Government," I told him.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch." That wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. He waved at me and left. I sighed and walked over to Government.

Right in front of Government's door was Alice and Rose. I stopped and tried to get away, but of course they caught me.

"You tell us everything now." Alice said. I nodded and grabbed their hands. I pulled them into the girl's bathroom.

"So…" Rose pushed. So I told them everything. Everything since Edward came into my room till this morning.

"So are you guys friends or more?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea…" I sighed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Rose asked.

"I wish I only knew." I sighed again.

"We better get to class." Alice said.

"Let's go." I said. We went back to Government. Mr. Jefferson glared at us for being late. We hurried to our desks and tried to pay attention.

ツ At Lunch ツ 

I walked into the cafeteria. I walked over to the lunch line. It was pretty long.

"Hello Bella," a voice said in my ear. I gasped and turned around to see Edward standing there with a big smile on his face.

"That's the second time you did that today. If you do that again my fist is going to meet your face." I told him.

"Scary," he said.

"If you think that is scary you don't even know scary." I told him.

"Aw, you're trying so hard yet failing so bad." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed. I noticed we were at the beginning on the lunch line now. I got my food and walked over to my table. I looked back to see Edward and Tanya kissing. I shook my head and put my lunch on the table. Alice and Jazz jumped and were going to ask what when I left the cafeteria. I just started running. I don't know where, but I did. I pushed who ever got in my way away from me.

I don't know how long I ran, but finally I turned back and ran back to the school. I sighed and went to biology.

I walked into class. _Edward_ was sitting in his usual spot. I sighed and went to sit next to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," this is going to be a really awkward hour.

**HAHA! I am so evil! Aw go ahead and call me a bitch, but someone *cough couch* Megan *cough* kept wanting me to update so I was in a rush. YOU'RE FORGIVEN MEGAN! How could I not forgive my NUMBER 1 fan? Also Megs, GET A FANFIC ACCOUNT! PLEASE! **

**Here is the preview:**

"_Bella, let me explain!" he said. _

"_What's there to explain? We are not a couple. We will never be a couple. So forget it!" I said before running away. _

"_Bella," he called after me. I ran into someone._

"_You okay?" I looked up. _

**AW! HOW EVIL AM I?! First I leave you with a cliffy and an awesome preview. I must suck! Gol, REVIEW!**

**The one and only,**

**Issa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys. I really love your guys reviewing. Well I'm not really in a good mood so I thought writing would bring it up. I hope so. Shout out to my number 1 fan Megan. I hope you had fun at camp! **

**Thanks to: **luv-edward cullen-forever, xXStandingInTheRainXx, mia97twilight, Kristelle Cullen, anu1989, cantbewithoutedward, Mrs. Emmettcullen, IZZY539, Megan, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, VampsForMePlease, Apples-Are-Crunch-04, Werid365DaysAYear, and Seymour:)!

**Disclaimer: ****  
****Tanya: *across the house* Eddie, where are you?!****  
****Me: *looks Edward* what is Tanya doing here?  
Edward: Quiet! She could hear you!  
Tanya: Eddie, there you are!  
Me&Edward: AH!  
Tanya: *pouts* If you say you don't own Twilight you can go.  
Me: I don't own twilight! *looks at Edward* LATER SUCKER! *runs out of the room***

Chapter 7-At Least He Is a Nice Skater  
BPOV

"Bella," Edward was cut off my Mr. Banner.

"Well class today we are gonna make some rockets! I know yay. You guys are going to work in your pairs so get started!" Mr. Banner said before getting on his laptop. Wow, you get to play on your laptop while we make rockets, lucky us. (Hint of sarcasm).

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked. I shrugged. "What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I whispered. _Damn, stupid period_, I thought, _it makes me moody. _

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked again, but more stubborn. I sighed and turned to him.

"Nothing is wrong. Just let it go." I said. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my notebook. I drew a diagram for the rocket. I threw it at Edward and started doodling. The doddle started to turn into a drawling. I started drawing someone. I don't know who, but so far the person was beautiful!

"Bella, something is wrong. I know it." Edward said. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Okay something is wrong. I made a mistake." I said getting up.

"What mistake?" Edward asked.

"Trusting you," I said before I turned around and walked up to Mr. Banner. "Can I go home? I don't feel so well." I said. He looked at the calendar and nodded. He probably knows its period season. Banner handed me a note and told me to go the nurse first. I nodded and walked over to the door. I looked over to where Edward was sitting one more time. He looked confused. I heard a chair move. Shit, he is going to come after me! I started walking as fast as I could down the hall. I could hear footsteps behind me.

"Bella, wait!" I heard Edward call. Instead I just started walking faster. He caught my arm and pulled me to face him.

"What?" I asked, rudely.

"Why do you think you can't trust me?" he asked.

"Let me think. Uh you tell me you like me then you kiss me and the next day in the cafeteria you are kissing another girl." I said.

"I didn't kiss Tanya! She kissed me!" he said.

"That doesn't matter!" I yelled. I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"Bella, let me explain!" he said.

"What's there to explain? We are not a couple. We will never be a couple. So forget it!" I said before running away.

"Bella," he called after me. I ran into someone.

"You okay?" I looked up. A guy with very tan skin caught my fall. He had long, black hair that was all in my face. He had dark, black eyes. He looked fifteen, maybe sixteen, years old. He had childish around his cheeks and chin.

"Yeah," I whispered. He smiled.

"You better start watching where you are going." He said. I felt my face burn red. I heard someone start tapping their foot. The boy straightened me up and we turned to Edward.

"Yes, Edward?" I said, annoyed. Edward was getting on my last nerve.

"We have to talk." Edward said.

"No, we do not." I glare at him. The boy was going to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to my side.

"Bella," Edward said.

"What?" I asked Edward.

"We still have to talk."

"I know," I smiled at turned to the boy. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jacob Black," he said. Oh. Jacob Black. So he must be Billy Black's son.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan," I told him. He smiled. I turned back to Edward. He was glaring at Jacob. I glared at Edward. He turned his glare on me.

"Don't you dare say it!" I yelled at Edward.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Bye, Edward." I said. I left and pulled Jake with me. We started walking on the sidewalk. I sighed and looked up at Jake. He was looking ahead, but then he looked at me.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Boyfriend troubles," Jake guessed. I laughed.

"No, almost boyfriend troubles," I said.

"Oh," Jake said. "So that's why he was glaring at me."

"Maybe," I said. He sighed and looked ahead, again, like he was trying to figure out something. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded. I sighed and looked down to the sidewalk. I heard Jake snap his fingers so I looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"Isn't your dad Charlie Swan?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"Why," I told him. I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. I nodded. We started walking towards my house. I finally looked at his clothes. Of course, he was wearing skater clothes.

"So you're a skater?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said. I nodded. "Your friend is a skater, too, right?" he asked.

"Edward is not my friend and yeah. He's a skater." I told him. I tried my best not to think about Edward.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jake asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"What happened? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." Jake said.

So I told him from when I meet Edward to today,

"Wow," Jake said.

"Yeah," I said. I noticed we walked to my house.

"This is my place." I pointed to my house.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then." Jacob said.

"Sure," I smiled and waved at him. I wanted up to my house and reached in my pocket. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Jake," I said, turning around. It wasn't Jake.

**~READ AUTHOR NOTE AT BUTTOM BEFORE REVIEW! VERY IMPORTANT FOR YOU GUYS! ~**

**OH! CLIFFY! I know right. I bet you guys are thinking, **_"What is it with Lorissa and cliffhangers?"_** It's a terrible disease. I think I need to go to the doctor for the cure. But the thing is. Who is it? Is it Charlie, Renee, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, or Jasper? Review to find out. Seriously if you review and guess someone, I will tell you who it was. **

**I know not long, but I needed it to be that way. I promise the next one will be long and good though!**

**Since I am such a jerk to give you a cliffy and a short chapter I will give you a good preview!**

_Preview: _**(P.S. THIS IS LATER IN THE CHAPTER!)**

'"_Bella, listen to me." He said. I sighed and turned to him._

"_What," I yelled at him. "Are you going to tell me you weren't kissing her back?! I saw you Edward. I saw you kiss her! So don't you dare go say you weren't kissing her back!" I yelled back at him. I was so pissed it wasn't even funny. _

"_I know I was kissing her back! I thought I was kissing you!" he yelled back. I froze._

"_What?" I tried to say loud and clear, but it came only came out as whisper. _

**OH! I EVEN HATE MYSELF! **

**In your review I want to know what you guys want in the next chapter, like a better preview, a longer chapter, your story mentioned, a special shout out. I will do whatever you guys want to have you guys forgive me! PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING! Also go to my poll. If you guys want another chapter you better go vote! **

**Hugs and kisses from,**

**Issa!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**114! OH MY, I AM IN THE 100 REVIEWS! I WAS LIKE WOW! Sorry for the long wait. I'm in school...again, I went camping last weekend, and I went out this weekend so I had like no time.**

**SHOUTS OUT TO: MEGAN (swirlygirl123) AND CANTBEWITHOUTEDWARD! Megan, you are my number 1 fan and you were my 100th reviewer! THANK YOU MEGAN! YOU'RE THE BEST! Cantbewithoutedward, you guessed Edward! You were so right!**

**Thanks to: **kayleighlovestwilight, Midnight Sun Dream, Mrs. Emmettcullen, iluvtwilight4evr, xAngelxofxthexnight, RebellaCullen, xXStandingInTheRainXx, Megan, EdwardCullenMasenforever, Kristelle Cullen, cantbewithoutedward, bubblybrittxo, Apples-Are-Crunchy-04, Weird365DaysAYear, VampsForMePlease, Eddieluver, SoccerForever, the cullen clan, Twilight Luverrrr, swirlygirl123 (aka Megan), and twilightgirl34! **You guys are the best! 21 (HOLLY CRAP) reviewers! **

**Disclaimer:  
Edward: *holds cookie bag up high* No!  
Me: I want a cookie! *jumps up* Please! Pieces of pizza****  
****Edward: NO! NOW SAY IT!****  
****Me: NO! I WANT COOKIE!  
Edward: You know what to do for the cookie!  
Me: Fine! *pouts* I don't own twilight, James, cookies, or a stupid, damn skater boy!  
Edward: *smiles and hands me cookie***

**Also guys since I am back in school the updates will be at least every now and then. (HOMEWORK SUCKS BUTT!)**

Chapter 8-You So Didn't Just Say That

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward.

"Can we please talk?" He asked me.

"No!" I yelled. I grabbed my key out of my pocket.

"Bella," he said. I unlocked my door and went inside.

"Goodbye," I said and slammed the door in his face. I sank down the door and cried my eyes out. I hate periods and this drama is just too much.

I don't know how long I cried, but I think I fell asleep sometime during that. I woke up on my bed. I'm guessing Charlie had moved me or something. I sighed and looked at my clock. It's five o'clock. I sighed again and slipped off my bed. I troughed myself to my door and opened it up. I could hear the baseball game on downstairs so I hurried to the stairs. I walked down slowly, suddenly feeling tired. I sniffed the air. Mom must be making dinner. I walked over to the living room doorway and just leaned there, watching my dad yell at the baseball players and refs.

"That wasn't a ball! That was a strike! Do you even know anything about baseball?!" he yelled at the TV.

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. The stove was on my mom was nowhere in sight. Then I heard the washer start up. I grabbed an apple and walked back up to the living room doorway. I took a bite of my apple. Juice ran down my chin so I whipped it off with my jacket sleeve.

"Run, you idiot! Run! You could have ran, you know!" he yelled at the television set.

"You know they can't hear you right?"I asked, taking another bite of my apple. He turned to look at me.

"Ha ha, you're really funny." I laughed and walked up to the stairs. Before I was at the top step my dad called my name.

I cleared the hair out of my face before saying, "What dad?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed. Was I okay? I found a guy I started to crush on kissing another girl. I yelled at him to leave me alone. Was I really okay?

"I guess so," I called down to him. I heard him sigh. I sighed, too, and walked up the staircase. I opened up my door and slid down to the floor. I hate damn periods. I sighed and grabbed my book, _The Summoning_, and my iPod. I plugging my ear plugs and started to read. I was at when Chloe and Derek talking about him being sick.

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
And in the hall, there are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for_

Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

If you let me, I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile

Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it

Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

"Bella, come eat!" my mom called from downstairs. I glanced at my apple. It was down to the seeds. I sighed and sat up. My vision started going blurry. I guess I sat up too fast.

I got off my bed and walked over to my dresser. I looked at myself in my mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was a mess and I had mascara running down my cheeks. How much had Edward taken out of me? I've only known him for a few days and already he has me crying over him! I am so pathetic!

I sighed and headed for my door. I opened it up and walked over to the stairs. I walked down the stairs trying not the fall. Sadly I failed. I fell down on the last step. I landed flat on my face.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I heard my dad ask then the chair scrap across the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, getting up. I walked into the dining room.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I told my mom and dad before getting on my jacket.

"Be careful," my dad said. I nodded and pulled my hair out of the hood. I opened the door. I could feel the light breeze from outside. It's pretty chilly tonight. I sighed and walked out the front door into the cold night air.

I walked down the side walk, not really seeing-or caring- where I was going. But then I bumped into someone.

"Nice meeting you here." I know that voice. I sighed and looked up. I could barely see Edward's face in the night.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.

"Bella, will you hear me out?" he asked.

"Why should I?" I asked him getting up. I turned away from him and started to walk back towards my house.

'"Bella, listen to me." He said. I sighed and turned to him.

"What," I yelled at him. "Are you going to tell me you weren't kissing her back?! I saw you Edward. I saw you kiss her! So don't you dare go say you weren't kissing her back!" I yelled back at him. I was so pissed it wasn't even funny.

"I know I was kissing her back! I thought I was kissing you!" he yelled back. I froze.

"What?" I tried to say loud and clear, but it came only came out as whisper.

"You heard me," he said. He walked past me; his shoulder hitting mine in the process.

"Edward," I said. I turned towards where he was walking away. I saw his body froze for a second before he continued walking.

I sighed and followed him.

"Edward, listen!" I called to him. He spun towards me.

"Why should I?! You didn't listen to me!" he yelled. I sighed and thought for a second before Edward took off running. I didn't follow him. I don't know why, but I didn't.

Alice and Rosalie came over after school. They wanted to know about Edward. I told them I wasn't ready to tell them anything.

"Why won't you tell us?" Rosalie asked as they followed me up the stairs. I stopped and turned to face them.

"I told you I wasn't ready!" I said. I continued up the stairs.

"Please tell me Bella!" Rosalie said as we walked to my bed room.

"Bella, tell us!" Alice said.

"No," I said. I opened my door. On my bed was someone I so don't want to see.

**AW! Well got to stop. Well I am not going to give a preview, but I am going to give you a question. **

**What is the song Bella is listening too?**

**If you get it you will get a preview of the next chapter!**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Issa!**

**P.S. To: **twilightgirl34, **I don't know if there will be another Night World book. If I find out I'll let you know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AH! 30 reviews since the last update! 148 total reviews now! You guys are the best! I love you guys! Looks like I have a number 1 fan, swirlygirl123, and a number 2 fan, AreYouLookingAtMe123! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Thank you: **mscullen1325, luv-edward cullen-forever, Deanna1izzle, the cullen clan, AreYouLookingAtMe123, emmettcullenismyhero, cicas33, DarkFallenAngel69, stefxxkayy, BATMANQUARTER-REDROBIN, Aimee is ace, xXxRockgoddessxXx, Kristelle Cullen, RebellaCullen, vampyregurl09, cantbewithoutedward, swirlygirl123, iluvtwilight4evr, .Kuh-Meel., closeyoureyesandmakeawish, frankfart101, il libro, vampsxarexthexhottest, Olivia, Weird365DaysAYear, Apples-Are-Crunchy-04, The Phantom Dragon, Twilight Luverrrr, Real-Vamps-Sparkle, ghstefi, and angelwing82419!** 30 reviewers! The most reviewers I've ever had in my life!**

**Congrats to: **mscullen1325, Deanna1izzle, emmettcullenismyhero, DarkFallenAngel69, stefxxkayy, BATMANQUARTER-REDROBIN, xXxRockgoddessxXx, cantbewithoutedward, .Kuh-Meel., closeyoureyesandmakeawish, frankfart101, vampsxarexthexhottest, Olivia, Weird365DaysAYear, Apples-Are-Crunchy-04, Real-Vamps-Sparkle, and ghstefi for getting the song right! It was Fences by Paramore.

**Well I am listening to some of my fav bands like My Chemical Romance, Panic! At the Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Green Day so expect one of their songs to be in here. **

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I don't own twilight.  
Edward: Oh my goodness she finally said it!  
Me: Leave me alone or I'll bite you.  
Edward: I'm the vampire, I'll bite you!  
Me: OKAY!**

Chapter 9-I Don't Want To See You Anymore

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I slowly walked into my room.

"Your dad let me in." he said, looking at one of my books.

"I meant what are you doing here?"

"Oh," he said, hitting himself on the forehead with my book and setting it down. "I came to see if you were alright. You seemed a little…" he stopped finally seeing Rose and Alice behind me.

"This is Alice and Rosalie, my best friends." I said. He nodded, slowly looking over them as if they were a threat. I looked at him closely. He sighed.

"Well I guess you're alright." He said. I nodded slowly, my eyes still fixed on his face. He bit his lip and got off the bed.

"I'll see you later," He said, walking past us. He turned around, walking backwards. "Later, Bells." He said, clapping his hands together before going down the stairs. I held my finger up to Rose and Alice before following him.

He shut the door before I got down stairs.

"Jake!" I yelled.

I ran to the door and threw it open before jogging up to him. He stopped and turned towards me, stunned.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said, looking at the ground.

"Jacob, tell me!" I said. He looked at me then the ground.

"Never mind, it's stupid. I talk to you later." He said before running to his car. I just stood there stunned. Why is Jacob acting like that? I stared at his car drive away from the house. I sighed and walked back up to my house.

Boy life is indeed crazy.

EPOV **(I haven't done Eddie's POV in a while so here he is!)**

I flopped myself on my bed. How could I tell Bella I was surely falling for her? I know I am falling way to fast than I should, but there's just something about her that I don't see in other girls.

Then there's _Jacob Black. _Did she see I was jealous and tried to make me even more pissed?

"AH!" I yelled at really nothing.

Life is indeed crazy!

I walked down the road. Okay, I'll admit I was wishing Bella would to come out of her house and say 'I'm sorry!' then we kiss.

But I'll be realistic and just hope for a car to come hit me.

Okay that still not that realistic, but you have to admit the car hitting me would be more realistic than my day dream.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Ever since the kiss we Tanya I just feel weird. It wasn't like my kiss with Bella. It was weird. With Bella I felt a spark that I've never had before. With Tanya…it was like kissing a dog, wet and slobbery. Seriously I have no idea what guys in the school see in here. I mean sure she's hot, but she's a….bitch. Sorry, but it's the truth!

I shook my head and started running down the street. I don't know where-nor care-I was headed. I just ran and ran and ran. I didn't stop till I felt like hours later. My heart was pounding in my chest. My put my hands above my head and started walking. I didn't head back towards my house. I walked the same direction I was running.

I don't know where I was headed, but it seemed a little freaky.

"Edward," a voice said from behind me. I spun around.

BPOV

I sighed and walked over to Edward's house, but then I saw him running down the street. So I followed him. I needed to tell him what we need to do.

He ran for a long time, but I didn't stop. I'll never get another time like this.

Finally Edward stopped so I slowed down to a walk. I still followed him.

"Edward," I called out to him. He stopped and spun around.

"Bella?" he asked.

"The one and only," I said. He didn't smile or laugh. His face stayed blank. He turned around and continued walking.

"Leave me alone, Bella." He whispered.

"Edward, please listen to me!" I begged him as I followed him.

"Oh I should listen to you, but you only gave me like five seconds!" he yelled at me.

"Edward," I said. "Please."

"Fine, but you got five minutes." He said.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'll admit I was indeed jealous. I hated that you kissed another girl while you said you liked me. I'm sorry." Then I said the words that broke my life apart.

EPOV

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'll admit I was indeed jealous. I hated that you kissed another girl while you said you liked me. I'm sorry." Then she said something that crushed my heart.

"I think that we shouldn't be in each other's lives anymore." She said, before she turned around and left. She left my life just like that. As easy as a string falling off a table, I felt my heart snap in two.

Damn it! I think I liked Bella more than a simple crush.

I think I fell for that damn, popular girl.

BPOV

I left him just like that. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were broken. My heart was dead, unbeatable dead. I sighed and took off for my house. I ran and ran.

When I got home, my feet hurt. I pushed past my mom and dad and ran up to my room. I slammed my door shut and flopped on my bed. As soon as the bed and my stomach hit each other I cried my eyes out.

I don't think this is my period anymore.

Great, my life has now turned into one of those drama TV shows.

I grabbed my iPod and turned it on. I put it on shuffle.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weight out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Does someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins_

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire?  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms  
Give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky  
You and I

_Let's drop!  
Yeah, come on  
Shake, shake_

I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door  
(Leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold  
But girl, we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
(Get inside)

Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touched like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Your lips tremble  
But your eye's are in a straight stare  
(In a straight stare)  
We're on the bed  
But your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
(I could hide)

Tonight you're falling in love  
(Let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up  
(Here we go now)

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touched like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

I saw you dancing there  
I couldn't get you off my mind  
But I could tell, that you could tell  
That I was taking my time

But I was thinking of ways  
To get you staying the night  
Your body's shaking  
Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights

Now, if she does it like this  
Will you do it like that?  
Now, if she touched like this  
Will you touch her right back?  
Now, if she moves like this  
Will you move like that?  
Come on  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it  
Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it

I sighed and grabbed my backpack; I have no clue how I'm gonna get through the day without thinking about Edward.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I was being foolish. I don't need him to be happy. I perfectly-I do mean perfectly-happy before him. Before him my life wasn't one of those drama shows.

AH! I need to stop thinking about him. He's out of my life! I walked over to my door and opened it up. I walked up to Emmett's jeep.

"Thanks for picking me up." I said as I got in. I noticed Edward getting in his Volvo. He was looking this way. I looked away. I don't need him.

"Bella," Jasper called. I looked up at him. "Do I need to break his face?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, Jazz." I said. After that is was silent. I hope everything turns out better.

"Hey Bells!" I heard someone call down the hall. Oh just great. The boy who thinks I'm his girlfriend is back from France.

"Hey Mike," I said. He smiled at me.

**OH! Now Mike is now in the picture. Well this isn't the Mike from AZ its Mike Newton. Yeah. **

**Want a preview? Name the songs and their bands!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and check out my poll!**

**Issa!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks guys! We are now in the double digits in chapters! YAY!**

**Thank you: **frankfart101, cicas33, the cullen clan, BATMANQUATER-REDROBIN, iluvtwilight4evr, -xXxBlonde ambitionxXx, Princess1437, mrs edward cullenxxx, kierraayanna, xXxRockgoddessxXx, DarkFallenAngel69, Aimee is ace, kayleighlovestwilight, KezzaWhitlockHale, swirlygirl123, Kristelle Cullen, cantbewithoutedward, mscullen1325, Hayley_lovely, Rebeca with one C! You guys rock!

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I don't own twilight.  
Edward: Thank you!  
Me: now will you turn me into a vampire?  
Edward: No**

Chapter 10-The Sound of Her Foot Steps

"Hey Mike," I said. He smiled at me.

"So how's my girlfriend?" he asked. I almost shuddered, but I controlled myself.

"Mike I'm not your girl friend." I said slowly.

"Babe, don't be in denial." Mike said rubbing my cheek slowly. I slapped his hand away and walked off to class.

X

I walked into the lunch room and walked over to my table. Today I packed a lunch. I got out my soda and my turkey sandwich. I took a bite watching everyone get their lunch. I saw Edward sit on the other side of the table. He didn't look at me, but I saw his face was full of pain. I sighed and looked down at my sandwich. I heard everyone else fill the table.

"Hey Bells," Jake said. I looked up from my sandwich to him. I smiled at his happy face, looks like he's in a better mood today.

"Hey Jake," I said, patting the seat next to me. He sat down.

"How have you been?" Alice asked Jake.

"I've been better," Jake got out before a voice came from behind us.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Mike said. Jake looked at me, Mike, then at Edward, who was watching this little scene unfold.

"Girlfriend," Jake said, looking back at me. I sighed and looked at my sandwich again.

"Girlfriend," I could hear Edward whisper. That's it. I got up and grabbed Mike's hand. I pulled him out of the lunchroom.

I stopped when we were near the bathrooms.

"Mike, I'm not your girlfriend!" I yelled at him. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Bella, don't be in denial." Mike said, leaning in for a kiss. I pulled myself away and slapped him.

"I am not in denial! I am not your girlfriend! I am not your anything!" I yelled at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Say that again and I swear you'll regret it," Mike said. I stood up in his face.

"I'm not your girlfr-"then my cheek burned. I gasped and held my cheek. Did Mike seriously just smack me? I looked at him. He looked really red, really red. He pushed me against the lockers so our chests were touching.

"Listen here Isabella. I left for months for France with only guys for an _all _guy's school. I didn't see one girl my whole time and when I come back my girlfriend says we're not together! Well we are together! Rather you like it or not!" he said. He kissed me and pushed me away. I stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. He walked around me into the lunchroom.

Since when was Mike a…a…a jerk?

I got up and brushed off my butt. I sighed and walked back into the lunchroom. I walked over to our table.

"Bella," Alice said. I ignored her and got my stuff. I took one look at Edward, who looked so confused, and left.

I walked over to my next class. I sat down next to the door and stuffed my face in my hands. I cried my eyes out.

When the bell rang, I rubbed my eyes and stood. Mr. Banner opened the door and I walked into the classroom. I sat in my normal seat. I heard the chair next to me move. Edward sat down and I could feel his eyes on my face. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at hi-I looked at him. His green eyes stared into my brown ones. We stayed like that the whole period, just looking into each other's eyes, not paying any attention to the teacher

Finally the bell rang. I just got up and left. This time I really felt like I left my life and my heart behind.

Great Edward has stolen my heart.

EPOV

She left my life again. How? How can one girl, one single girl, break my heart by the sound of her footsteps?

Also how can she have a boyfriend?! A boyfriend she said nothing about when we kissed! I sighed and got my stuff. I headed off for Spanish.

X

Jasper took me and Emmett over to his house today. We played video games. While we were there Alice and Rosalie were doing something upstairs.

"Jasper, what are they doing?" I asked him, cutting off his car when he looked up. He turned back to the TV. "Edward!" he yelled.

"They're doing Bella Barbie." Emmett said eyes still on the TV. We heard footsteps on the stairs. Jasper went to go see what's up.

"Whoa, Bella you look…beautiful." We heard Jazz say. We heard two girls giggle. Emmett and I put the game on pause and went to see for ourselves.

We Bella can into site I almost fainted right then and there. She was stunning! She had on a dark blue dress that was knee length. She had her hair curled up and it was half up half down. He brown eyes had bluish eye shadow around it with black eyeliner. Her checks didn't have blush, but she had her own. He lips were a light red. Jasper was right. I heard Emmett whistle.

"Work it girlfriend!" he said. She blushed more. She looked at me and her face went blank, pain dead blank, which worried me deeply. Her eyes went dead. I did this too her.

"Bella has a date tonight so move along." Alice said, pushing us aside. Bella has a date?! With Newton?! I wanted to scream so bad! If anyone was going on a date with Bella it would be me. Not Newton.

Bella left the house, just as she left my heart. I died again. The sound of her footsteps made the pain in my heart grow.

"You love her." Jasper said.

"More than I should." I whispered. He patted my shoulder.

"Give it time." I shook my head.

"She wants out of my life…for good." He sighed and shook his head.

"Give it time. I've seen the way she looks at you. She does want to show it, but she loves you too." He patted my shoulder again and left.

**Sorry it's short. Go read my new stories. They are called It all Started With A Cookie and Masked Stranger. **

_Preview:_

"_Isabella," she turned to look at me. "I love you. I don't care if you don't love me, but I love you more you will ever imagine." She sighed. _

"_Edward, you said you liked me! You broke my heart! Now you tell me you love me! What are you going to do to me next?!" she yelled at me. She looked broken again. Then she left. She left me once again. _

_I could almost hear Jasper's voice in my head, "Give it time." Do I really have time?_

**The one and only, **

**Issa!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 10! All the info you'll need about my updates, the website for all this, and everything else will be after the chapter. **

**Shout out of the chapter to (I'm going to start doing these) is: **DarkFallenAngel69! **This chapter is for you!**

**Disclaimer:  
Edward: Hey Is  
Me: What?  
Edward: Does a hamster really eat her kids?  
Me: I guess why?  
Edward: I don't know just asking...  
Me: What?  
Edward: You know what.  
Me: No I don't....  
Edward: Issa...  
Me: I don't own twilight...oh! I also don't know if a hamster eats her young...*stares at Edward*  
Edward: WHAT?!**

Chapter 11-Who Are You? Who Am I?

EPOV

"Hey Alice," I said as I got out of my car. She turned towards me.

"Hey Edward," she said taking a sip of her coffee that she had. "How was your night?" she asked.

"Fine and you?" I asked. She sighed.

"I didn't sleep. I wanted to know how Bella's date went!" she threw her hands in the air. I made a face at the skin. Newton and Bella. I don't like the sound of that. Edward and Bella. That's better. Isabella Marie Black. That's terrible. Isabella Marie Cullen. That's better. Isabella Marie Newton. No way in my life time.

"She went out with Newton?" I asked even though I knew it was true.

"Yeah, she doesn't really even seem she likes him though. She loves someone else..." she trailed off not looking at me.

"She loves someone?" I asked. Alice stared wide eyed at me.

"Seriously?!" she yelled.

"She doesn't love me. She doesn't even like me nor love me." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. She hates me.

"You broke her heart, she's sad, but she does love you. I see it in her eyes behind the pain." she patted my shoulder and left. Alice, my new sister. Yup, you heard it right. She's my new sister. Her mom and dad pasted away months ago. Why is she moving in now? Well we barely adopted her. She was living in a foster home. Esme and Carlisle will adopt all orphans if they could. Yeah, now this is going to awkward because that means more Bella around the house. Alice said she'll tell Bella and Rosalie today and I tell Emmett and Jasper.

I snapped out of my those thoughts and back to the ones before. Alice is lying. Bella couldn't love me....could she? I know I fell for her. I fell hard and rough too. Falling's easy...getting over them is hard. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair again.

I saw Emmett's jeep pull in. Bella.

I walked over there. I don't care if she doesn't love me, but I love her. I love her more than she will ever imagine. I fell for her hard and good.

Bella got out of the jeep. She stopped when she saw me.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She ignored me and walked away. I followed. She didn't stop till we were infront of the office.

"What?" she asked, still not turned to me.

"Isabella," she turned to look at me. "I love you. I don't care if you don't love me, but I love you more you will ever imagine." She sighed.

"Edward, you said you liked me! You broke my heart! Now you tell me you love me! What are you going to do to me next?!" she yelled at me. She looked broken again. Then she left. She left me once again.

I could almost hear Jasper's voice in my head, "Give it time." Do I really have time? I sighed and walked over to my first period class.

BPOv

Why do I have to be such a bitch? I hate the way I act around him. I have to act like I hate him when really I am one hundred percent in love with him. What if I really do give him another chance? What if he really did imagine me instead of Tanya?

I love him. Isn't that enough? I shook my head. It is enough. Now how to tell him?

**I NEED IDEAS! How to tell Edward that Bella wants to be FRIENDS with him again?! I NEED IDEAS! **

**The next update? 9-18-09! The next update for IASWAC will be 9-17-09! The next update for MS will be 9-17-09! The next update for JTB will be 9-18-09!! Also I love how IASWAC and MS are going! Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**The website for my stories will be coming out soon. When it is I will give you a notice. You'll like the site. I worked hard on it!**

**Preview:**

I walked down the hall. I heard his footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop. How could I stop? He would just hurt me again.

"Bella," he said. I didn't turn back to him. I could look at him right now. I need to get to my class. _Hurry you damn feet_, I thought. I tried walking faster. "Bella!" he yelled this time. I couldn't wait till class. I need to get away now, but then he grabbed my arm. He pushed me against the locker.

"Get off me." I said.

"Didn't you learn to listen to me?" he asked. I spit in his face. His hand came up to slap me, but another hand grabbed it before it could connect with my face.

"That's not how you treat a lady,"

**AH! I like that preview. Who is the person that was going to smack Bella? Who is her hero? Find out in the next chapter. How to get the next chapter? REVIEW! Also sorry this was a short chapter?**

**Issa!**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

This chapter WILL be longer! You have my word! lol You can see that though...lol. This chapter is 100% ONLY for:

LiveAndDontRegretIt. **Without your review this chapter would have NEVER have happened. Well not for a long time anyways. lol**

**Thank you guys! YOU guys got me in the 200 reviews! This is barely the 12th chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! On I Tell You I Love You, I don't even have 200 reviews yet! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Did I mention I love you guys? lol**

**Also I really love this chapter. The part where it is about Malinda made me cry. I love that part so much. I really hope you guys enjoy it! I also like it because Bella and Edward confess their love. NO! That doesn't mean they get together. Bella does have trust issues, but you'll have to wait!**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Hi  
Bob: Rawr  
Me: Did you know that means I love you in dinosaur?  
Bob: Rawr  
Me: Love you too!  
Edward: Bob is a dinosaur, he can't say anything else.  
Me: I know!  
Edward: Just say it Is and we can leave.  
Me: *sigh* Fine, I don't own Twilight, but I DO own my vampire novel.**

Chapter 12-Ever Wonder Why

BPOV

"Hey Bella," Alice started. I looked her in the eye.

"What's up?" I asked. She looked so scared and worried. I raised an eyebrow. She played with a peice of her hair.

"Well you know how I needed parents. Well Edward's parents adopted me." she trying to sound excited. I stood still. What?! Edward?! Her and Edward living in the same house?! No! I know she needs parents, but not Edward's! Alice!

"What?" I asked, still in shock.

"I'm sorry, but yes. I'm going to become Edward's sister." she said, not looking at me. I turned her head so it was looking at me.

"Okay," I said. Now it was her turn to be in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"I said okay. You need a home. Edward's parents are good people. I'm not mad." I said. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you Bella! You really are a good friend!" she hugged me again then let go. I smiled at her then we went to class.

* * *

So life brings joy? Really? Life does not bring joy. Global Warming, Hunger, Poorness, Death, Sickness, and so much more. Where is the joy in that? Really where is it?

I know I am bringing you down, but still. Where is the joy?!

"Bella," a voice said from behind me. I sighed. Mike. He won't leave me alone. If I tell him to he'll just...hurt me. Again. Last night. I shuddered in my head, not wanting to be hurt again.

"Mike please." I said taking a step forward. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. He raised my sleeve to look at the bruises he gave me.

"Are my hands really that strong to give you those?" he asked.

* * *

_"Bella, look at me." I turned to look at Mike. "You don't love me like you used to. Why not? Is it Edward? Tell me!" he yelled. I backed away. His hands grabbed me arms. It hurt a lot! _

_"Mike, that hurts!" I yelled. "Mike, let go! That hurts!" I felt tears spring up in my eyes. It was as if he was trying to break my arms with his bare hands. _

_"Tell me! Is Edward why you don't love me?! I need to know!" he yelled. His hands pushed down harder on my arms. AH! I screamed. No one could hear me! We were at the park in a spot where no one ever goes. Damn it!_

_"Mike, stop it!" I yelled. I screamed more. His hands only pushed down harder. Mike! AH! He let go and grabbed my face. He connected it to his. _

* * *

"Yes," I said. He let go of me, staring at my arms. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry." he said, opening his arms. I shook my head and walked away. I heard him growl and follow.

"Bella, stop." I heard him say. I just walked faster.

"No," I said. I opened the door to the hallway.

I walked down the hall. I heard his footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop. How could I stop? He would just hurt me again.

"Bella," he said. I didn't turn back to him. I could look at him right now. I need to get to my class. _Hurry you damn feet_, I thought. I tried walking faster. "Bella!" he yelled this time. I couldn't wait till class. I need to get away now, but then he grabbed my arm. He pushed me against the locker.

"Get off me." I said.

"Didn't you learn to listen to me?" he asked. I spit in his face. His hand came up to slap me, but another hand grabbed it before it could connect with my face.

"That's not how you treat a lady,"

We both turned our heads to look at Edward. I moved out of Mike's arms and away from them.

"Bella, you need to leave." Edward said, glaring at Mike. Mike was glaring right back at him. I shook my head.

"No," I said. Edward didn't move, but I saw his teeth clamp together hard.

"Bella, leave now." he said.

"I said no!" he turned to glare at me. I backed away a little, but kept my ground. I saw Mike throw the first punch to Edward's face. I screamed. Edward turned his head and threw the next one. It was at Mike's gut. Mike bent over holding his stomach. Edward was going to do something before Mike ran, still clenched over, into Edward's stomach making Edward's body hit the locker. I gasped.

Edward tackled Mike on the floor. They were rolling on the ground, throwing punchs and kicks where they could. Mike ended on top of Edward, throwing punchs. That's it. I grabbed Mike's body and threw him off Edward. Yes, this girl is stonger than she looks. I stepped over to Mike. putting my foot on top of a part where no boy likes to be kicked. He looked at me leg.

"Don't you dare, Bella." Mike growled. I pushed my foot down. His yelled. I smiled and walked over to Edward. His lip was busted and he was just staring at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He shook his head.

"You should have left when I told you to." he said. I sighed.

"If it wasn't for me you would still be getting your ass kicked." I said. He rolled his eyes. I held me hand out for him. He sighed and took it.

I helped him to his feet. I looked into his eyes. I know he could finally see the love in mine. Well I tried. I gave him a hug. We could still hear Mike rolling on the ground. I looked up at him. I saw something I never saw in a guys eyes for me, passion and love roamed around in his green eyes like they owned the place. His face started to come closer to mine. I started to move mine closer too. Finally our faces were close enough that our lips could touch. His lips gently brushed against my own. My hand came up to rub his face.

"Newton. Swan, Cullen in my office now!" We looked behind us to see Mr. Halcomb standing behind us. We nodded. He left the hallway to the office. I looked at Edward. He was still looking at where Mr. Halcomb left. Then his eyes turned to mine. I-awkwardly-left his arms.

"Uh..." I said.

"We should get going." he said. I nodded and left too.

Oh my god. I almost kissed Edward. That's crazy! He was going to kiss me too! AH! I'm so confused! I shook my head. I just...love him. Yes. I do. I love him way to much. I sighed and shook my head. I'm going crazy over a guy who makes me so confused yet so right. He makes me so happy yet so sad. Why?!

I sighed and flopped myself in the seat in Mr. Halcomb's office. I folded my arms. Edward sat on the right side of me and Mike sat on the left. I stared straight ahead.

"Mr. Newton, would you care to tell me who started the fight?" Mr. Halcomb asked.

"Cullen," Mike said. I clenched my teeth.

"Mr. Cullen is that true?" Mr. Halcomb asked.

"No sir." Edward said.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Mike," I said.

"Mr. Newton?"

"It wasn't me! She is just standing up for him!" he yelled. I turned to glare at him.

"I am not standing up for anyone. You know you threw the first punch while Edward was telling me to leave. You know that Mike. You know how much of a jerk you be came after you got back from France. You know how violent you became." I said.

"You would know that how?" Mr. Halcomb asked. I turned to him.

"I know that because I'm his 'girlfriend'. He is jerk. He is abusive too." Mike laughed when I put the quotations around girlfriend, but he stopped when I said abusive.

"What do you mean abusive Ms. Swan?" Mr. Halcomb asked. I moved my hair to show the bruises on my neck. I pulled up my sleeves to show the bruises on my arms too.

"Because he is," I heard Edward growl.

"Mr. Cullen, calm down." Mr. Halcomb said before turning to Mike. "As for you Mr. Newton you _will _be sent back to France." Mike glared at Mr. Halcomb.

"You got to be kidding me." Mike yelled.

"No," Mr. Halcomb said before telling Mike to go back to class. He glared at me and Edward before leaving. "Cullen, Swan why were you too kissing in the halls?" he asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

"We weren't kissing." Edward said.

"Yet," Mr. Halcomb said. I looked at Edward. He was smiling.

"Mr. Halcomb have you ever loved someone?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yes," he said, looking at a picture on his desk.

"I ment in high school." he eyes never left the picture.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then you'll understand the challenge right?" I asked. He looked at me.

"I don't understand." he said.

"The challenge of two teens in love in high school. All the drama around them. Everything. It messes them up." I said. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me confused.

"I do understand. Teens in love in high school is indeed a challenge. You have to survive the drama between high school and the love. It's hard, but if your love is strong enough you can make through it." he said. I nodded.

"Can we go?" I asked. Mr. Halcomb nodded.

* * *

HPOV

As soon as Cullen and Swan left my office I took Malinda's picture.

"Hello sweetheart." I said rubbing her face. "I miss you," I said. A tear drop landed on her face. I whipped it off.

* * *

_"Bob," Malinda said. She whipped away my tears. "I'm fine." she said._

_"Malinda, your dying." I whispered. She grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. _

_"I know, but we'll get through this. We always do." she said. _

_"Malinda you don't have much longer." I said. _

_"Bob, I know. I'll die, but you will live. For me. You will live. You will grow old. You will get married. You will have kids. You will get a job. You will live your life." _

_"I can't live without you." I said. _

_"You can and you will." she smiled. Her eyelids dropped and the heart monitor went wild._

_"Malinda! Help! Help! Malinda wake up! Malinda don't leave me!" _

* * *

"I will always love you," I said. Malinda. My first love. My high school love. The woman I wanted to marry. "I got married. I had five kids. I got a job. I lived my life. Only for you."

* * *

BPOV

"Why did you let him do that to you?" Edward finally asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Mike," he said. "Why did you let him do that to you?"

"If I fought back I would be dead." I said. He nodded. "Why were you gonna kiss me?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"Because I love you. I told you that before."

"I love you too." I said. He looked down at me with wide eyes. I couldn't hide it. Not anymore. I looked at my classroom. "Bye," I said before going inside. Mrs. Marland glared at me as I made my way to my seat. I bit my lip. I just told Edward to his face that I love him. I am so dead.

**How did you like it? I loved it! Did you get sad? I tried to make this a good chapter. **

**No Edward and Bella will not get together for a while. Wait. They will become friends then get together. Maybe..lol**

**Review!**

**What was your favorite part? Also I want your most randomest review ever. **

**Issa!**

**P.S. GO READ **Sibling Rivalry by swirlygirl123! **If you do I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! Promise! Also you HAVE to mention Skater Meets Popular so I know your a fan!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:  
Me: *sigh*  
Edward: What?  
Me: Emmett won't hang out with me.  
Edward: I'll hang out with you.  
Me: Really?  
Edward: As long as you say it.  
Me: Never mind I'll go hang with Jazz.  
Edward: Him and Alice are...busy.  
Me: What? Oh *shudders*  
Edward: Just say it and I'll hang with you.  
Me: Fine I don't own twilight. **

Chapter 13-My Not So Happy Ending

BPOV

I walked down the hallway not wanting to be noticed. I glanced behind me, spotting Edward in the crowd. He was coming towards me. My eyes widened and I hurried towards the bathroom. _I can't face him,_ I thought, _after I told him I love him this is going to be so awkward between us. _

"Bella," Edward called. I hurried into the bathroom and slid down the door. Someone cleared their throat so I moved. I sat next to the door watching people came in and out. I stayed silent. No one asked why I was there. I just sat there and felt tears running down my face. I hurried to my feet when the bell ran. Lunch time, that meant Edward. Alice hurried into the bathroom.

"Come on." she said, pulling my hand. Well I'll have to face him sooner or later. Alice and I walked into the cafeteria. Edward's head turned towards us. Once our eyes connected his head went down towards his lap. Alice and I bought our lunches and walked over to the table.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she and I sat down.

"Hey," Edward mumbled. I looked down at my lap. I think my friends noticed because Alice and Rosalie nudged my sides. I looked up at them and glared.

'You better tell me later' Alice and Rosalie mouthed. I nodded. Tell them what? That I was in love with my exenemy. That him and I almost kissed. That I got Newton sent back to France. That I couldn't face Edward because I was a chicken. Yeah, not gonna happen.

"So...this is awkward..." Jasper said.

"Couldn't agree more..." Emmett said.

"Well I'm gonna go..." Rosalie said getting up, taking Emmett with her.

"Us too..." Alice said taking Jasper's hand and leaving. I looked at Edward to see him looking at me too.

"So..." I said, getting up.

"Don't go." He said. I nodded, sitting back down.

"Edward," I started. He looked at his lap before answering.

"I know. You regret telling me you love me." I gaped.

"What? Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"Because I know it's true." he said.

"You don't know anything." I said moving closer to him. I grabbed his face in my hand and made him look at me. "I would never regret telling you that. I told you already. I love you." I said.

"Really?" he said, looking confused.

"Yes," I said. I brought his face closer to mine before ours lips met. It wasn't like kissing Mike or the other guys. It was different. It was something else. Or maybe the others were really bad kissers. After about thirty seconds I brought our lips apart.

"You know. Your a really good kisser." Edward said. I laughed.

"Thanks," I said. "I think." he laughed. I looked around to see Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett sitting in a table across the cafeteria. Rose smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Alice smiled and started to jump in her seat. Jasper smiled in acceptance. Emmett punched Jazz in the arm and said something.

"So they know." Edward said. I laughed and turned back to him. He took my face in his hand and reconnected our faces.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Bella look!" Alice said, pointing at the Halloween Dance poster.

"So?" I asked.

"You and Edward have to go together." Alice said.

"Alice we aren't official. You can't say we have to go anywhere together." Alice pouted. "But I'll talk to him." She squealed. Someone wrapped their hands around my waist.

"Talk to who? Are you cheating?" Edward asked into my ear.

"Ha ha," I said. I turned around so I was facing him. I peaked him on the lips.

"So Edward," we turned to Alice. "Are you gonna ask her?" Alice asked.

"Ask her what?" he asked.

"Edward, don't push it." Alice said. Edward laughed.

"Okay," Edward said. "Isabella, will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?" he asked. _Isabella?! _Oh I am so messing with him now.

"Hum..." I said tapping my chin. "No," I said. Alice gasped and Edward looked shocked.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"Because I already have a date." I said getting out of Edward's arms.

"With who?!" Alice yelled. Edward still looked shocked. I thought for a second.

"With..." I looked around the hall before I spotted someone. "Jacob," they turned to look at Jake. He looked at us and waved, but when he saw Edward he started to back away. I hit Edward's arm and he turned to me.

"Please tell me you are kidding." he said.

"Don't worry. I am." I laughed.

"That was not funny Isabella." Edward said. I backed away as he walked towards me.

"I believe it was." I said. He shook his head.

"No it was not." he said. I nodded my head.

"Yes, yes it was." I said before running down the hall way. Edward took after me. I ran till I almost slipped. Thank goodness someone steadied me.

"Thanks," I said before looking at who stopped me. It was a guy with blond hair into a ponytail. He had normal pale skin. His eyes were green. He smile sent chills up for body.

"Woah watch out," he said. He looked looked over me before smiling again. "Hi, I'm James." I moved away a little.

"Bella," I said, holding out my hand. He tooked my hand and shook it. Edward came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm James," James said, holding out his hand. Edward stared at as it was a piece of dog crap. I rolled my eyes.

"This is Edward," I said.

"Her boyfriend," Edward said. No way Edward can be jealous. Luckily James just nodded.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you both." James said before leaving. I turned around and pushed Edward.

"Her boyfriend! Your jealous! For what reason?!" I yelled. "I can talk to other people!" I yelled before walking away. Edward stopped me.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just didn't get a good vibe from him."

"Nether did I, but you know what? You still didn't have to act like that." I said.

"I know. I was being rude." he said.

"Yeah you were. He's a new kid. Next time you see him apologise." I told him. Edward nodded. "Let's go home." I said before towing him out of the school.

* * *

"So..." Renee asked when I got home.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella," my mother said. "Your father and I are getting a divorce." I stared at her.

"No you can't. You just can't." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella." Charlie said.

"Your going to live with me." Renee said.

"What?! Where?!" I yelled.

"Phoenix, Arizona." she said.

"What?! No! What about my friends?! What about Edward?!" I yelled.

"You'll make new ones and have you ever heard of a long distance relationship?" she said. I felt tears running down my face.

"I hate you guys!" I ran into my backyard and over to my tree house. I climbed up really fast. How can they do that to me?! My life was finally going the way I wanted it to go! I have a great boyfriend! I have amazing friends! I hate Renee and Charlie!

"Bella," I heard someone call. I looked out the window to see Edward standing in his yard looking at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I looked back in my treehouse. I can't face him like this. I heard someone climb up the ladder. Edward climbed in.

"Go away," I whispered. Instead he pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into my hair.

"I'm leaving," I said. I laughed at myself. I was being a baby. Sure I'll find new friends. I'll get a new boyfriend.

"Leaving where?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"To Phoenix," I whispered.

"For how long?"

"_Forever_."

* * *

'Bella, are you ready?" my mom called from downstairs.

"Almost!" I yelled. I looked at the picture of Edward. After I told him I was leaving he just left. I called and he never picked up. At school he wouldn't look at me. I went to his house and he would let me in. He just ignored me like it was my fault. But it wasn't. It was my mother and fathers, but I couldn't tell him that. I stuffed his picture into my suitcase and hurried down the stairs.

"Bella you know you don't have to go." Charlie said.

"She needs me more, dad." I said. He nodded. In my mother and father's relationship, Charlie was the responsible one. Renee was more childish. She needed someone to keep care of her. I was that person. My dad could handle himself better. I gave him a hug.

"I love you." he said. I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled and handed me off to my mother.

"Ready?" my mom asked.

"No," I said. "Let's go." We hurried to the car because of the rain outside.

Once we were inside, we buckled up and she started the car. She pulled out and I looked back to my house. I looked over to Edward's house to see him standing out in the poaring rain watching me go. Once we were on the street I told her to stop. She looked at me confused before she saw Edward. I got out of the car and walked up to Edward.

"You're really leaving," he said. I nodded.

"I love you," I said. He smiled and pulled me to him.

"I love you too." he said before connecting our mouths. We pulled apart once my mom started honking.

"Goodbye," I said before hurrying back to my car.

Before I got inside I heard him say, "Goodbye my Isabella."

* * *

**Sooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and my laptop has been messing up. Once again I am sorry. **

**On the brightside I am on fall break. Yes that means *drum roll* UPDATES! lol**

**To make up for the long wait I'll give you two previews. It'll give you the main idea of the next chapter. **

**BPOV**

_"Hey I'm Sally," she said. I smiled at her. _

_"Wait Sally as in Edward's friend?" I asked. _

_"Yeah..." she said. _

_"Remember me? I'm the girl who you called and told everything Edward hates." I said. _

_"Oh my gosh. He was right though. You are pretty." _

**EPOV**

_"So Edward what happened to the hot girl?" James asked following me down the hall. I turned to him._

_"What did you just say?!" I yelled. _

_"What happened to the hot girl?" he asked again. That was it. I punched him in the face. _

_"That was my girl!" I yelled. _

**Okay so you know Edward and James get into a fight. They get in trouble. Alice tells Bella. Bella gets pissed, calls Edward, and yells at him. She meets Edward's old friends, finds out more about him, falls deeper. So that's mostly it for that chapter.**

**Later!**

**Issa!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:  
Me: *sigh*  
Edward: What?  
Me: Emmett won't hang out with me.  
Edward: I'll hang out with you.  
Me: Really?  
Edward: As long as you say it.  
Me: Never mind I'll go hang with Jazz.  
Edward: Him and Alice are...busy.  
Me: What? Oh *shudders*  
Edward: Just say it and I'll hang with you.  
Me: Fine I don't own twilight. **

Chapter 14-The Truth Behind You

BPOV

I unpacked my last bag setting it on the floor next to the other two. I sighed and flopped myself on my new bed. The sheets under me protested against my weight, wanting to be all puffy again. I pulled one of my pillows on my face and screamed. I hate Renee and Charlie! I had it all and they just took it all away as if I was nothing. As if I didn't matter. As if my life was just their piece of trash to just throw away.

I sat up the sheets behind me puffing back up as if it was finally able to breath again. I looked around my newly made room. There was a desk in the right side of my room followed my a mini book self. The book self was almost full, only a few more books would be allowed. There was a lime green door leading to the hallway. Then there was a window next to a mini blue couch. It had a lamp next to it so I could read at night. Then there was a door to my bathroom. It was painted a lime green. The rest of the wall was full of poster of my favorite bands and books. Then there was my bed and my closet entrance. The walls were freshly painted a light blue. The floor was wooden with a big round blue rug in the middle of the room.

The desk was wooden with a Acer dark blue laptop on it. It had a few papers on it. By the couch was three little flower things hanging on the wall. The closet was a walk in so it fit all my different style clothes. The bathroom was painted a light pink color. The sink was white with a blue flower soap dispenser. Above the toilet was a shelf. It held the towels, toilet paper, and all the extra things I need such as makeup, shampoo, soap, and more. Then there was a shower/bathtub.

I sighed and pulled myself off my bed. The bed puffed up with pleasure as I got to my feet. I walked up to my door and opened it. It creaked as it opened. I pulled my feet to the stairs. They wanted to collapse under me, but I wouldn't let them. I walked down the stairs. I almost tripped on the last step, but I manged to keep myself steady.

I heard Renee giggling with her new boyfriend, Mark. I rolled my eyes. How could she already be over Charlie? The divorce was last week. It's not like Charlie is going around having dating every girl he sees like Renee. I walked up to the fridge pulling out the orange jucie. I pored it into my Dracula cup, sipping the sour taste of oj. I used to hate orange jucie. Luckily Edward got me to like it. He said that the sour taste was the proof the something could be so sour yet so sweet at the same time. Suprisingly Edward can be very deep. I sighed.

_Edward. _I miss him so much. His face is in my mind 24/7. I can't go five seconds without his face coming right back up again. Or having something not remind me of him. Everything reminds me of him. Mostly treehouses.

_*Flashback*_

_"So this is what it looks like up here?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Edward climbing in my tree house._

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked trying to shove him back out._

_"Is that a Linkin Park poster?" he asked pointing to my poster._

_"Yes, now out!" I yelled._

_"Why?" he asked. I pushed him to the ground. I gasped as he hit the ground with a 'thud'. I climbed down the ladder and sat down right next to him._

_"Are you okay?" I asked. He laughed._

_"You are such a bitch." I laughed._

_"Aw you're so sweet." He laughed and sat up._

_"Why did you push me down?"_

_"The only people that are allowed up there is me and my dad. It's our tree house." He nodded._

_"I have a headache."_

_"That must suck like vaccums." He laughed._

_"It does." I helped him up._

_"This never leaves this yard." I said._

_"What never leaves this yard?" I smiled._

_"Good." I said._

_"No, really what never leaves this yard?" he asked while I was climbing back up. I hit my head with my palm. I got to the top._

_"You and me actually talking and not fighting." He nodded._

_"Later princess!" he called._

_"Later skater!" I called back. He left for his yard. I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be Edward Cullen's friend._

"Later skater," I whispered as I left my house. I walked down the street. I heard the sound of a skateboard from behind me.

"Watch out!" someone yelled. I jumped off the sidewalk landing on the on the street, scrapping my arm and back my leg in the process.

The skater stopped and ran over to me. She looked like a...a girl. Her long brown hair bounced around as she ran to me. She had a slim body. Her skin was tan like normal Arizona people. Her green eyes sparkled like emaralds. Freakles found themselfs all around her face. She was really pretty, almost beautiful.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, getting off the ground.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I said. She smiled. I held out my hand. "Hi I'm Bella."

"Hey I'm Sally," she said. I smiled at her.

"Wait Sally as in Edward's friend?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she said.

"Remember me? I'm the girl who you called and told everything Edward hates." I said.

"Oh my gosh. He was right though. You are pretty."

I was stunned. Edward told them I was pretty? Wow.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well he didn't say pretty. He said beautiful, amazing, wonderful, perfect, and so many more I can't even remember." she smiled at me, but jealousy and sadness roamed through her eyes.

"Wow," I was too stunned to speak. Edward really said those things about me? Why was Sally jealous? Did she like him too? Was she just jealous I got to see him? I don't know.

"Wait, don't you live in Forks though?" she asked.

"Edward didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Edward hasn't called for over three weeks. We emailed him and he said he can't talk." she said, sadly. Hum, why would Edward stop talking to his friends?

"Hum...well I moved down here. My mom and dad got a divorce so she made us move here." I said. She nodded.

"That might be why he stopped talking to us. Well come on. I show you the rest of the gang." she said, holding out her hand.

"There is more of you?" I asked. She giggled.

"Many more."

* * *

"What is the secert password?" a voice came from behind the door.

"Kyle, open this damn door before I kick your ass!" Sally yelled. I raised an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and continued banging on the door. It opened and she fell forward into someone's hands. He had a black emo hairstyle. His eyes were ocean blue. His pale skin was more for Forks then Arizona. The right side of his lip was pierced. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Now who would this be?" he asked, smiling.

"A friend. Now let me go, Kyle!" Sally said, trying to get out of Kyle's grasp.

He let go and she tumbled to the floor. He laughed and walked back into the house. Sally growled, but still walked in.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked. I nodded and stepped into the house.

This room was the living room. There was a huge flat screen TV. There was three couchs. Two big ones and one little one. They were both a tan color. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room. The floor was wooden. The walls were a light cream almost white. There was paintings of the outdoors on the walls.

One the big two couchs people were sprawled out. Couples holding on to each other. On the small one Kyle was holding a girl with short red hair on his lap. Her skin was was a light tan color. From what I could see her eyes were brown almost black. She smiled.

"Who is this?" she asked. She had one of those girly girl voices.

She jumped off Kyle's lap to come over to me. She held out her hand.

"I'm Marissa." she said, her hand still out streched to me. Sally hit my side with her elbow telling me to shake Marissa's hand.

"I'm Bella," I said. Gasps came through out the room. The girls who were cuddled with their boyfriends jumpped up, sending their boyfriends to the floor, and ran up to me.

"You mean Forks Bella? Edward's Bella?" A girl with short blond hair asked. She had tan skin. Her eyes were black with a tint of green. She was slim, slightly muscular. She was really beautiful. The other girl had long brown hair. She had muddy brown eyes. Her skin was a light tan. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the other girl.

"Yeah," Once those words left my mouth I was crushed by hugs.

"Oh my! I'm Laura!" the girl with the short blond hair said. The other girl who had brown hair smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" she said. I smiled at her. The boys got up and came over to us. One boy who put his arms around Sam had brown short hair. His eyes were green with a tint of gold. His skin was pale. He was muscular and handsome. The boy who put his arms around Laura had short blonde hair. His eyes were green. He had pale skin.

"I'm Mark," the blond said. "That's Mike." he said pointing to the brown head.

"Nice to meet you." I said. They smiled at me.

"So how's Edward?" Mike asked. I looked down at my shoes.

"He's fine." I said. He nodded, thinkg about it.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

**I am sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I love you guys. I hope you stick with the story now. Once again I repeat SORRY!**

**I'm a HUGE fan of Justin Bieber and I've kinnda been only thinking about him. I'm also kinnda obsessed with twitter. haha it's sooooo much fun. AlSO no haters of Justin. I love him. **

**So I repeat SORRY!!!**

**I'm gonna update ALL my stories this and next week, okay? =] After that I'm gonna wait till 2010 till my next update. It will be somewhere in like the first, second week of Jan. Okay? =] love you guys. **

**ily,**

**Issa! 3333**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! SERIOUSLY I AM!!!!! SORRYYYYYY!!!!!!!! =[ I've been reading all your reivews for all the chapters, and I am crying so hard. You guys are so sweet and I am a BITCH! =[

**_Okay so the whole week before the week of Christmas I was writing chapters for ALL my stories. I was going to post one Saturday, but I ended up spending that day and the day after in the hospital. Ugh so many bad mermories....that nasty yellow drink...heat flashes....pain....beeping sound....Roseanne [the TV in the hospital room got left on and her voice haunted my dreams]...doctors....my grandma getting pissed off at me....pain....pain....pain....and more pain._**

**_Then Monday my laptop crashed. Broke. Gone. With all the chapters. I was crying my eyes out. And it's still broke. I'm on my big bros. But HOPEFULLY it will be fixed soon or I will get a new one [which means ALL new chapters]_**

**_Guys I know. I am the worst. I am soooooo sorry if you hate me. I understand. I'd hate me too. _****_I do hate me right now. SOOOOO FUCKING MUCH!!!!_**

**_I got 14 reviews for the last one. I am losing reviewers fast. I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! Y_Y _**

**_So as soon as my laptop is fixed, you will have a lot of new chapters. I promise. Okay? FORGIVE ME!!!!_**

**_Oh and I really did promise a chapter this week. haha =P_**

**_P.S: Something big happens on the Halloween Dance so that's why is says when the dance is. Oh and I do know what AZ looks like becuz I happen to live there. GO AZ! haha_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own Twilight. I don't own Twilight. That sentences haunts me.**

_Chapter 15-You Have to Learn to Live Without Me_

_BPOV _

_One week later, two more weeks till Halloween dance..._

I sighed and flopped down on my bed.

_Edward._

I miss him so. He is still mad. He won't answer my calls, texts, or emails. I guess I have to understand.

He doesn't want _me_. He doesn't love _me_.

It hurts me to think like this, but it must be true. He doesn't love me. He doesn't. He just doesn't.

I sighed and pulled myself off my bed. I was acting childish. Sure I loved Edward, he doesn't love me, but that doesn't mean I have to sit in bed all day crying about it. I should be out, making friends. I should be living without Edward. I need to be living without Edward

Yeah. I need to live.

My cell rang. I rang over to it, hoping for it to be Edward. I am such a wimp. I need his voice.

It said, S_kater. _Edward is calling. For the first time. I let it ring for a few moments before answering.

"Hello," I whispered. I heard some movement before breathing.

"Bella?" Edward's voice asked. I let out a loud breath.

"Yes?"

"Bella, are you okay? How are you? What have you been up to? Have you made any friends? How's your new house? How's your mom? How are you? Are you doing fine? What are you up to? Are you okay?" he rambled, before taking a deep breath. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," I said, smiling. "I'm fine, no worries. I've made a few friends...your friends." I mumbled the last part, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"My friends? Sam, Mike, Laura, Mark, Sally, Marissa, and Kyle? Those friends?" Damn it, he did hear me. I sighed and looked around my room before laying back down on my bed.

"Yeah..." I said. I heard more movement. I guess he was getting out of his bed.

"Are you serious? No wonder they've been calling like crazy!" he exclaimed. I winced at the loud noise and sighed, again.

"Yeah, they are worried about you." I said. I heard him sigh and movement, loud movement. I guess he flopped down on his bed. Silly, Edward.

"Figures. They've always been worry-worts." I laughed at that. He sighed. "I really do miss you, Bella." He said, his voice longing.

"I miss you too," I said, my tone matching his. "So much."

"Are you ever going to come visit?" he asked.

"I don't know, Edward. I just moved here. My mom is still trying to get settled in." I said.

"Is that why she already has a boyfriend?" he asked. I stared at my wall, stunned.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Charlie and my dad were talking about it. I just happened to over hear." he said. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh, okay. I thought you were a stalker for a moment." he laughed at that. I sighed at the sound of him laugh. I miss him too much. Great, now I'm going to be crying over him again.

"I am a stalker. Your stalker. Forever and always, I'll be your stalker." he said. I giggled.

"Okay then come down to Arizona." I said. I got out of bed and moved towards my window. Through the glass you could hear the sound of the birds chirping. I sight of the palm trees made me miss Forks, but want to be out in the sun. The brightness of the sun blinded me in the mornings because my eyes were not used to the sight of sun. The fake green grass was heavyly watered. The rocky mountains made me think about the green covered ones in Forks.

"I wish I could. I really do. But plane tickets are expensive you know." he said. I laughed and sighed.

"Bella! Get your ass down here!" Mark yelled from downstairs. Great, he's drunk at...I looked at the clock, at five o'clock pm.

"I got to go, Edward. I'll talk to you later." I said. I heard banging come from the stairs. I shut my phone, not waiting to hear his answer. I hurried off my bed, to my door. I opened it, ready to face my own personal hell.

* * *

"So?" Marissa asked, at lunch the next day. I turned to her, a questioning voice look on my face. She shook her head and stole a fry from Mark when he was looking at Laura.

"So what?" Sally asked. She picked at her hambuger, only taking a few bites here and there.

"So have you talked to Edward?" Laura asked. Mark and Mike turned to look at me.

"Yeah," I said, nibling on a fry.

"Well! What did he say?!" Mike yelled. I rolled my eyes and Sally hit him on the arm.

"He said he misses me and that you guys are calling him like crazy. That your worry-worts." I said. Sally gasped and put a hand over her heart.

"I am not a worry-wort!" she yelled. I laughed and stole Marissa's untouched soda. She shurgged and pulled out her water from her backpack.

"Oh yes you are." Mike said. Sally pouted. I just laughed.

"Bella, how did you get that?" Mark asked, looked at my arm. I pulled down my shirt.

"Get what?" I asked.

"That bruise. It looked like fingers." he said. I shurgged.

"Maybe it was your imagination." I said, trying to convince him. He stared at my arm before turning away. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Let's just hope no one finds out about Mark....

* * *

_APOV_

I miss Bella. So much. I need my best friend. Sure I have Rose, but Bella is Bella. Rose can never be my Bella.

I need her. I need her. God damn it, I need her! I can't life without her.

"Alice," someone said, knocking on my door. I whipped away my tears and looked up.

"Come in," I said. The person walked in. Edward. I smiled, sadly at him. Tears started to fill up in my eyes again. He smiled sadly at me. He misses Bella as much as I do. He loves her too. It's not just me.

"Hey," he said. I nodded, looking at my pillow. "Miss her?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course. She's my best friend." I said.

"I miss her too. She's my girlfriend, my love." he said. I nodded. Suddenly a bright idea came in my mind.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said. I smiled.

"I have an idea," I said, smiling wickedly.

**Okay. There. I am going to get started on the other stories. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**So please review.**

**MY FOLLOWERS ON TWITTER SAY REVIEW!!! **

**In a depressed mood,**

**Lorissa**

**BTW: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I AM IN A LOT OF PAIN SO I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO WRITE A LONG ONE, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LONG ONE. PROMISE!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: _****_Like I said, I am going to focus only on this story for a while, becuz it is almost finished. So once it is done, I will continue my other stories. Promise._**

**_Yes, the story is coming to an end soon. Squeal? I am thinking about it...But be happy, you have like five-eight more chapters till this story is officially done. So be happy. Don't be mad or sad. _**

**_Be happy!!! =]_**

**_Oh and get a paper and a pen. Write down 5 reasons you love me then read it over and over again. It will come in handy! ;)_**

**Disclaimer: [btw Alice and me are singing the first ones, okay? ;)]  
Me: Cheese and apples are good!  
Alice: I like to eat cheese!  
Me: And I like to eat apples!  
Alice and Me: BECUZ WE LIKE APPLES AND CHEEEEEESSSSEEEE!  
Edward: And what does that have to do with the story?  
Me: Uh....SHUT UP! You ruined my mood!!  
Edward: Hurry up, Lorissa.  
Me: Fine. *sigh* I don't own Twilight, BUT I OWN SKATER MEETS POPULAR!!! Be jealous. Be very jealous!! ;)**

_Chapter 16-When I Say I Love You, Do I Mean It?_

_BPOV _

One day later, One week and six days till the dance...

I sighed, loudly. I hate math.

The teacher turned to give me a stern look as I slid down in my seat. Marissa and Sam giggled. I glared at them.

"Swan, what is the answer to number five?" he asked. I looked at him, then my paper.

"Uh...negative five?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. He shook his head.

"No, it's negative four. Pay attention Swan." he said. I nodded as Sam snickered. He turned to her.

"Miss Goober, if you think that is so funny, what is the answer to number six?" Sam stared at him, then her paper. I looked down at mine. Shit, six looked hard.

"Uh...it's uh..." she said, trying to think. She looked more like she was going to explode.

"Don't explode, Sam." I said. She glared at me and Marissa giggled.

"Swan, stop distracting." the teacher said. I still haven't learned his name. Oh well.

"I am not distracting. I simply telling her not to explode. You can see the look on her face." I said. Marissa giggled again.

"What is so funny Speskey?" he asked.

"Swan is funny." she answered.

"No, Swan is not funny. She is immature." he said. I stared at him.

"I am not!" I yelled. He nodded.

"Yes, Swan. You are." he said. I glared at him.

"No, I'm not," I whispered. He sighed and turned back to Sam. "So Miss Goober?" he asked. She sighed and stared at him.

"It's um...it's..." she said. I felt kinda bad for her. When I gave her a look of pity, she gave me a mean gesture with her fingers by her hip where the teacher couldn't see. "It's...I don't know. Ask some nerd or something. Don't pick on kids you _know _don't have the answer," she said. Marissa and I bursted into a fit of giggles.

"Swan, Goober, Speskey detention. After school. My classroom." he said. Marissa and I instantly shut up.

"Yes, sir." she said, sitting up straight and trying to look serious. Total fail.

"Watch it, Goober." he said.

"Watch what? You? No thanks. I rather keep my lunch down for a day." she said. Marissa and I couldn't help, but giggle.

"You three, Principal's office," He said. We grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. Once in the hall we bursted into giggles.

"Wanna ditch?" Marissa asked. Sam nodded and they stared to walk. I looked back at where the Principal's office is.

"Coming Bella?" Sam asked, noticing my hesitation. I looked at them and gave the my widest grin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, following them. They smiled and we walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

_EPOV_

"So?" Rose asked. I looked up at her.

"So what?" I asked, answering the last question. Em, Jazz, Rose, and I are all in study hall trying to finish our math homework.

"So are going through with Alice's plan?" she asked. Em and Jazz shared at look of confusion.

"No," I simply said. She gaped at me.

"What plan?" Jasper asked. Rosalie quickly filled them in on Alice's plan.

"And why aren't going to do it?! Don't you love Bella?!" Emmett yelled. Mrs. Dowd scolded at us before turning back to her work.

"I love Bella. I just don't want to do her plan," I said. Rosalie glared at me.

"Well, will it change your mind if I told you her mom's fucking boyfriend is abusing her?! Will that fucking change your mind?!" she yelled, standing up slamming her book close.

"Miss Hale!" Mrs. Dowd gasped. Rosalie just stormed out of the room, leaving us to stare at her. I quickly got up to follow, Mrs. Dowd calling my name behind me. I hurried down the hall, trying to catch up with Rose. Suddenly I felt a hand stop me.

"Eddie!" a girl yelled. I looked down to see a blon girl, looking up at me.

"What?" I asked, looking over her, trying to see Rose.

"You and me are going to the dance together, okay?" she asked. All I heard was, 'you', 'going', and 'okay'. I just nodded.

"Yeah sure. Will you excuse me?" I asked. She nodded, a smile coming up her lips. I quickly went pasted her and hurried down the hall. "I can't wait for the dance, Eddie! You and me belong together!" she yelled after me. I quickly turned around to look at her.

What?! I'm going to the dance with someone I don't even know the name of?! What about Bella?! Shit!

"Oh and bring me a white rosebud. They are my favorite!" She yelled, walking away, shaking her butt. First off, I'm not going to the dance with her! Second off, white rosebuds are not a good thing to get! Maybe I should get her one. They don't repesent love...

"What does she mean, bring her a white rose?" a pissed off voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie watching me. I swear if they looked anymore pissed, their heads with explode.

"Um...I kinda said yes to her about the dance..." I mumbled. And of course they just happened to hear.

"What?!" they both yelled.

"It was an accident! I was looking for Rose and I was thinking right!" I yelled back. Alice looked like she was about to cry and Rosalie looked like she was going to rip my head off.

"You stupid asshole! I hate you! How could you do this to Bella?! Seriously, Edward?! I thought you loved her! Go back and tell Tanya no!" Rose yelled at me. No, I thought.

"No." I said. They stared at me.

"What?" Rosalie asked, trying to act as if she didn't hear me.

"I said, no. Bella is not coming back! I do love her! So much! But guys! She's not coming back! She's just not!" I yelled at them. I felt tears coming up to my eyes, I quickly made them go away. Edward Cullen does not cry.

"You...you...you asshole! I hate you!" Alice yelled, taking off down the hallway, crying.

"Alice!" I called after her. Rosalie, on the other hand, slapped me as hard as she could before running away Alice. Ow.

"Seriously man?" I heard Emmett's voice say. I turned to see Jasper and him standing there.

"How long?" I asked.

"Long enough." Jasper said.

* * *

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I hate this. I fucking hate all of this. Everyone is pissed off at me, and so will Bella as soon as Alice and Rosalie call her.

Why does this always fucking happen to me? Why can't can't I just have a break and be happy for a while? Why me? What did I ever do? Seriously? What did I do to get all this shit?! I fucking hate this!

I heard my phone ring so I quickly got to it. It said, _Princess_, on the screen. Bella. Shit.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Edward, is it true?" her voice asked. It sounded like she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I wasn't thinking! Rosalie told me about your mom's boyfriend and then she left. So I was following her when that girl came up to me. I didn't even hear her, Bella! Please. Please believe me." I said, almost on the burst of tear. But I held them in. Like I said, Edward Cullen does not cry.

It was silent before she finally answered, "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't do this. Goodbye, Edward." Then I heard that she hung up. I dropped my phone and put my head in my hands.

I sat there all night, letting my phone go wild, and my mom and dad begging me to come out of my room. I never came out though. I felt like I was dead.

The love of my life just broke up with me.

* * *

**Okay now go get your papers and read about why you love me again! =] Oh and I updated two days after my last one! ;)**

**I'm sorry. Yes the love of his life broke up with him. She was done with shit. And yes, Edward's friends are making our sweet Bella in a badass. hehe**

**Okay so I have a question, in most of the stories I read [you never know if I'm reading yours. I normaly don't review untill the story is done.] Tanya is a bad person. Why do we put her like that? In Breaking Dawn she was kinnda nice! So why do we pick on her? I'm just wondering...**

_Much love,_

_Lorissa_

**P.S: Don't worry about me being in the hospital. =] Or me being depressed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: HELLO THE PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! hehe Just sitting here, holding my Bella [my dog], and reading fanfics._**

**_OH and btw Sally, yeah she's going to be kinda a bigger character than Mike, Mark, Sam, Marissa, Kyle, and Larua. KK? OKAY! _**

**_ALSO if you don't know what a popcorn celling is, it's just a bumpy roof. IDK what they call it everywhere else, but here it's called that._**

**Disclaimer: [btw TT is a close friend of mine]  
Me: *plays with phone*  
TT: *watches*  
Jasper: What is that?  
Me: *looks up* My cellphone  
Jasper: What?  
TT: Oh, we're sorry  
Me: Let us put it in 1800's words  
TT: It's a box thing  
Me: That goes beep boop beep boop  
Jasper: Oh...you may own that cellphone, but you don't own twilight!  
TT: DAMN YOU!**

_Chapter 17-Fuck This_

_SPOV [Sally POV]_

Five days later later...

"I am going to fucking kick his ass!" I yelled, pacing around in Mike's room.

"Sally, calm down." Mark said. I turned to him and gave him my death glare.

"No. I will not calm down! Bella deserves better than Edward!" I said, loudly, but not really yelling. Mike sighed, staring at his celling.

"Have you ever noticed there is twenty thousand a hundred 'n two popcorn things of my celling?" he said. I turned from glaring at Mark to him.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" I yelled. He sighed and turned to me, popping his body weight on his elbow.

"Sally, you can't butt in on Edward's and Bella's life. I know they are both your friends and you care for them, but sweetie, they need to work it out themselves." he said. I sighed and flopped down on his couch.

"I just...want her to be happy. I want Edward to be happy. I just...I just...I hate shit!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. Mark snickered.

"Don't we all, babe?" he said, chuckling. I threw a pillow at him.

"Not funny, _Mark_," I said, using my pissed off voice. He chuckled.

"Baby girl," he said, getting up and walking over to me. Baby girl was Mark's nickname for me. Always has been since I was four. "calm down. Everything will work out, okay? If it doesn't, well then you can freak." he said, stroking my hair. He planted a kiss on the top on my head before leaving the room.

Damn Mark. He always knows how to calm me down. How? I have no clue.

"You should listen to him, Sall. He's right." Mike said. Unlike Mark, Mike has no clue how to calm me down.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. I stormed out of his room into my bedroom. I slammed the door closed and laid down on my fluffy black cover. I pulled my phone out of my skinny jeans and dialed Edward's house number for the twentieth time today.

"Hello," a hyper girl voice came. What the fuck? Edweirdo already has a new girl?

"Who is this?" I asked, my voice strained.

"Alice!" She said. Her voice sounded like bells.

"Uh is Edward there?" I asked. I swear I could hear her shaking her head.

"Yup!"

"Uh...can I talk to him?" I asked, my voice finally becoming rude.

"Oh. Sure!" she said. I heard movement. I guess she was going to get Eddie. Then I heard voices.

_"Eddie! Phone!" _Alice's voice sang. _"Eddie?" _I heard a door open, only to be followed by a gasp. I heard someone say something, but I didn't catch just what.

"One sec," she said, into the phone. I nodded, then I realised she couldn't see me.

"Uh okay," I said.

_"Edward. Look at me! What's wrong? What? No. She didn't. Did she? No. No. No! Bella wouldn't. Don't you dare lie to me, Edward Cullen. I will kill you! Here you got a call." _Alice's sweet little voice said, but soon it turned sad, then harsh, then sad again. I heard the phone fall and someone running.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"One second please." I said. I jumped off my bed, onto the floor, then running out of my room. I ran down the hall and back, yelling, "Edward is on the phone! I repeat Edward is on the phone!"

"What?" Mark and Mike said, coming up the stairs. They followed me to my room before sitting on my bed.

"Edward are you still there?" I asked, into the phone.

"Yeah...uh who is this?" he asked. I quickly put my phone on speaker.

"Three of your best friends." I said. Mike chuckled.

"Oh..." he said.

"It's Sally, Mike, and Mark." I said. I could already see him rolling his eyes.

"I know that, Sall." he said. Sall. It almost made me cry. That was what Eddie always called me. Soon everyone else caught on, but it was always Eddie's that really mattered. Soon I quickly snapped out of it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! You have a fucking girlfriend Edward?! Well you had one! Why the fuck did you say yes to that...that...that bitch!" I yelled.

"First of all, you don't know her. Second of all, I know I had a girlfriend! Third of all, don't fucking yell at me!" he yelled back.

"God, Edward. Calm down." I said. We heard him take a deep breath before answering.

"Guys...I just...I'm not perfect. Why does she want me to be?" he said.

"She doesn't, Edward." Mike said. "She wants you to be you. She's just sick off all the shit in her life."

"Well she acts like does. I'm no fucking jock like her other boyfriends." he said.

"Edward stop acting like a dick!" I yelled.

"A dick?" he asked.

"Yes, a dick. Your acting like one! If you want Bella back, don't fucking talk bad about her!" I yelled.

"I wasn't!" he yelled back.

"Uh...Edward you kinda were." Mark said.

"Uh. Goodbye." he said. Then we heard the beeping of a hung up phone.

But pretty soon it started to ring again.

* * *

_BPOV [btw I was listening to I Found You during this, it goes good with this part]_

Day before...

"Isabella," my mom said. She looked like shit. She was all beat up. Stupid damn Mark had no right to do that to her.

He came into the room and looked at me in disgust.

"You have no right!" I yelled, pointing at my mom. He glared at me.

"Shut up you stupid little bitch." he said.

"I am not a bitch!" I yelled, my voice turning red. "Fuck you!" He came up to me and raised his hand.

"Say it again." he said.

"Fuck." I said. "Yo-" I didn't even finish when his hand came to meet my face.

I fell straight to floor. His foot quickly compacted with my stomach. Pain rushed through my body. I grabbed his leg and bit into it. He kicked me off then kicked my face. Shit. That hurt. He pulled me up and punched me in the gut. He slapped my face and picked me in the stomach, causing me to go down on the floor in pain. I started to see black spots around me vision.

"You stupid little bitch!" he yelled. "You should know better than to talk back!" I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I keep them down. I tried to stand up, but he just kicked me back down.

"Fuck you." I whispered. His face turned red and he started to hit and kick me again. He grabbed on the beer bottles on the floor and hit my head with it. The blackness around my eyes got worst.

Soon enough blackness pulled me in...

_* * * _

Same day as Sally...

I woke up to feel the hardness of the wooden floor. I could see a tint of light, coming from the half open windows.

Memories of that night came flooding back to me.

Shit my head. It hurt so much. I put my hands up to it. I felt something wet. Then I smelt it. The smell of rust and salt. My head. I pulled down my hands to look at them. On the tip on my fingers was a reddish color. My head was bleeding.

I tried to pick up my head, only to have to put it back down from the pain. I felt like thousands of knifes were going into my head at once. Shit.

I managed to get off the ground, holding my head. I hurried to the phone, dialing Sally's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sally? I said. Blackness started to ring around my vision again.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Can you...can you..come get me?" I managed to get out, before falling to the floor. Blackness around my eyes started to get worst. I could hear the faint sounds of Sally yelling my name.

My head felt like shit. I bet it felt worst than any hang over. Oh shit.

No, I will no fall asleep again. If I do, I'll fall into a coma. I just know it. I do not want to be in coma. I searched around the room to lay eyes on my mom. She was laying on the floor, her eyes open staring at me.

"Mom?" my voice croaked out. She didn't answer. She didn't blink. She didn't...breath.

No. No. _No._

"Mom, mom, mom! Mom! Answer me! Mom," I cried. I crawled towards her. I felt tears form in my eyes. "Oh god no,"

She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

No she can't be. She can't. I need her. I need her. I need her. I need her. 'I need her' kept replaying in my head, like a CD that was broken and couldn't stop.

My mother was dead.

And Mark had killed her.

I felt the darkness take me in again..this time I wanted it to come.

* * *

_I walked through the darkness, seeking for light. But there was none. Only black. Pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Not even myself. I couldn't feel like I was really walking. I felt more like I was floating. It felt strange. My feet were moving. My arms were spread out, in hope of feeling something. But there was nothing. Only me and darkness._

_But then I saw something. I looked like a little dot of white. Light, my mind screamed. I felt my feet moving fast, desperately wanting to get close. But I wasn't moving. No. My feet were, but I wasn't. Yet the light was coming closer. The light was moving! _

_What...how? How is that possible? _

_The light got brighter and brighter till it took away all the darkness. I could finally see. I was in a room. All the walls were white, but no furniture. I was the only thing in there. Soon a screen flashed on the wall, showing images of me growing up. I sat on the floor, watching the images. I cried, laughed, smiled, and cried some more._

_Is that what they call you life being flashed before your eyes? Is it?_

_"Bella," a voice called from behind me. I quickly turned. There stood the woman I looked up to my whole life. The woman who picked me up when I fell. The woman who told me everything was going to be alright. The woman was my mother. _

_Her dark brown hair flowed in the air as if there was wind. Her beautiful face was brighter than I've seen it in a while. Her big brown eyes sparkled in the light. Her pale skin was much lighter. She was wearing her normal clothes. Her 'art' clothes, as she calls them. I could help, but let out a sob._

_"Mom?" a voice cried. It sounded awful, as if they just swallowed a brick. That voice was mine._

_"Bella, wake up." she said. She smiled, coming forward, placing a hand on my cheek. "Wake up," she said, again._

_"Are you going to be there?" I asked. _

_"Yes," she said. Then she pointed to my heart. "Right there." _

_"No! I'm not leaving without you!" I yelled. She smiled, then everything started to blur._

_"You don't have a choice." she whispered, before I woke up._

_* * *_

**So? Did you like it? I know. I hate me about killing off Renee, but I can't think of another reason for Bella to go back to Forks. I had a girl who emailed me about it before, but I forgot it so yeah...I decided to go with this.**

**SO DON'T HATE ME! Also this chapter is a lot longer than the others have been. I promise they will get longer and longer till they are being at least 3,000 words.**

**Review!**

**Much love,**

**Lorissa**


	18. A MUST READ!

_**Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you. **_

**_I love all of you. When I read your reviews it gives me a tint of happiness. Thank you so much. I need it. I need your reviews. They give me so happiness. I need it. _**

**_Look at my profile and read the top. It shows how bad my depression has gotten. Do I want to be depressed? No. Do I enjoy being depressed? HELL NO! _**

_**Also I got the most amazing review from some person who calls themselves **JustinBFan**. The review made me cry. Here it is:**_

_I love you. I look up to your stories. They are amazing. I also look up to you. Your A/N's make me smile. Thank you for being you.  
Your biggest fan,  
Eliza  
P.S. Write more soon! I'll be looking forwards to hear more!_

_**Thank Eliza. I really, really needed that. You are amazing. **_

**_Also I am now on 60 people's fav author things. 60! It made me kinda happy. Thank you all of you who added me. I love everyone of you._**

**_Also SMP has over 200 favs. All the other's besides ITYILY is getting close to having 30 and they only have 2-4 chapters up. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! Also my stories have gotten over 2,000 views just this month and 700 on my profile. I feel loved. Really loved. _**

**_Much love, _**

**_Lorissa_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_A/N: I don't know how I can be depressed when I have fans like you. You GUYS MADE ME SMILE! A REAL SMILE! Do you know how long it's been? A LONG TIME! TOO LONG!  
Oh and sorry this A/N will be long but I will have a LONG chapter for ya'll._**

**_Reviews: _**  
bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo: _**Bless your soul. You are amazing. I honestly loved your review. It made me cry and smile. A real smile. Thank you sooo much. I needed it. I even like how you said hi to me. haha  
**_shackles and tearless: **_Seriously? I'm your favorite author? Really? Omigod. That is amazing. Thank you so much. That's how I feel when I read. It can even be the worst kind of writing and I can still see it.  
_**Amyytje:**_ Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I REALLY needed that review. Thank you!  
_**JustinBFan:**_You amaze me. You make me feel wonderful. Bless your wonderful soul. Am I really the only person's stories you read? Omigod.  
_**BellaD:**_Thank you. haha I hope you didn't get yelled at bad.  
_**lilianyas: _**You. You. You. What am I going to do with you? You made me feel wonderful. I need to write though. I need it like plants need water. I need it like a fat kid needs to go on a diet. I need it like I need a spray tan. I just need it. It makes me happy.  
**So many books 2 little time: _**_You made me feel great. I loved your review. No I do not go to writing school...I'm not even in advanced English haha. Thank you and Bless that amazing heart of yours._  
**_magical-world-called-my-mind: **Wowza. Your review was....outstanding. It made me crack a smile. I loved it. I love you. Thank you sooo much. Really. Thank you. No one ever told me what you did and it really made me think. I'll have to thank god for putting you on this Earth.  
**Professor Panda: **How do I explain how you made me laugh? I loved your review AND your PM. Bless your funny heart.**_

**_Thank you all. Your reviews were wonderful. There were many more, I can't remember anymore of the names. sorry._**

**_BTW: The beginning of the chappie is just my opinion of death. I will not kill myself guys. No worries. I think it's stupid. I know how much it hurts your loved ones. My uncle....killed himself...._**

**_Listening to my iPod. Sometimes I have no clue why some songs are on there...And for some weird reason I LOVE shuffle!!! I guess that's becuz when the song ends, you wonder what song will be next...Omigod the stupid All-American Rejects won't stop playing. _**

**_OH AND I GOT GOOD NEWS. Well it's not good for you, but it is for ME! haha I passed all the major tests!!! On my science I only missed 2 out of 42. On my English on the Writing I got 99%, and on The Outsiders test I only missed 4. On my math I missed 6 out of I think like 40...Anyways, on my History I don't know exactly what I got but I got 6+ right. How do I know? If you missed 5 or more, you had to retake it. I WAS ONE OF THE ONLY PEOPLE. Like 2/3's of the class had to retake it...maybe more..._**

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Guess what!  
Emmett: *looks up* Well this could get interesting, what up my little human amigo...s? I'm still not sure if TT is human.  
TT: THAT is unimportanto, what is, is that we are going to go READ TWILIGHT!!!  
Edward: Why? Becuz you don't own it?  
Me: DAMN YOU!**

_Chapter 18-Don't Make Me Say That I Give Up_

_BPOV_

Four days later

**_Oh and since Mark [the bad dude] and Mark [Sally's and Mike's big bro] have the same name, I decided to change the bad Mark's name to Merk. haha _**

Have you ever wondered what it'd be like to be dead? I do, but I'm not ready for death. Neither is my mom. But still she died. I don't think anyone is really ready to die.

I think they think they are, but really they are scared. Aren't we all? Aren't we all scared to meet death? I am. I scared of it. I'm terrified. Yet do we have a choice? Some of us do. Some don't. Some chose to die. Why? What are going through their minds at that moment? It makes me wonder, why would anyone want to die?

I don't. I never do. I want to live forever. You know, be a vampire or something. But that is only in books. No one really lives forever. Sure you can live to be a hundred, but you'll die at some point. Right?

I could feel myself waking up. But I didn't want to. I wanted to sleep. I wanted peace. I wanted to be with my mother.

Soon enough I could feel light, on my eyelids. Damn. Turn off the stupid light, will you?

"Will she wake up?" a voice questioned. Why is it so familiar? Hum...Sally! It's Sally's voice. Damn. Can't she shut up for like five more minutes?

I felt myself moan out in pain. Then it hit me. The pain. I felt like I was crushed by a thousand pounds. It hurt like hell. Every part of my body was screaming out in pain at me, my head was the worst. I didn't want to move. I felt my body go stiff. Don't move, my mind yelled at all my nerves.

Then my nose started to itch. Don't scratch. Don't you dare scra-damn to late. I scratched my nose. My body began to burn with pain. Shit. I'm in some deep waters now.

"I believe she is with us now," a new voice said.

"Shut up," I mumbled. I heard someone giggled.

"Bella, open your eyes." The not-Sally person said.

"No," I protested, trying not to move my lips too much.

"Bella, it's okay. Everything is alright now." Sally said. I didn't believe her. Her voice was full of lies.

"Liar," I muttered. I heard her sigh then some loud, disturbing squishy sound. Oh she sat down on one of those god-awful uncomfortable hospital chairs.

"Bella, open your damn eyes please." she said. I opened one to see her sitting down, rubbing her temples. "Now the other one." So I opened both. I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes to the light. I sighed and turned to the doctor, but my eyes stopped when I saw Merk sitting next to the door. Holy shit...

The doctor slowly turned to me. "Bella, what happen to you and your mother?" the doctor asked, but I only looked a Mark.

A smile spread on his lips. "Yeah, _Bella,_ what did happen to you and your mother?" he asked. I just continued to stare at him.

"Bella?" Sally questioned. I didn't budge. "Bella," she said, for firm this time. Then she turned to glare at Merk.

"Get the hell out of here," she said. He shook his head.

"I was her mother's boyfriend. I don't have to go anywhere." he replied. Sally stood and walked over to him. She stopped in front of him and pointed at the door.

"Get the hell out before I make you." she said. He stood up and got so close she had to back away. He snickered. The doctor and I just stared at their little battle.

"And how are you going to do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Like this," She shoved him to the door.

Merk raised his eyebrow again. "You should respect people older than you."

"I do respect my elders. Your not in your eighties, are you?" She asked.

"No, but I am older than you," he said, pushing her back. Finally the doctor stood in.

"I think it's time for you to leave," he said to Merk. He just laughed and flipped off the doctor before leaving.

"Holy shit," the doctor muttered under his breath, before following Merk. Sally sight.

"I hate that fucking guy." she said. I sighed.

"I know. He killed my mother," I said. She turned to look at me like I was nuts.

"What?!" She yelled. I shrank back.

"Sal, calm the hell down." Mike laughed as he, Mark, Sam, Kyle, Marissa, and Laura came into the room. I smiled at all my friends.

"Hey," I replied to him. Mark patted my foot.

"How you feeling, kiddo?" he questioned. I laugh humorlessly.

"I feel like shit." I answered, looking at all my friends faces.

Then I noticed the cuts on Mike's and Mark's faces.

"What happened to you?" I asked them. They shared a look before turning to me.

"Merk," Mike answered. I stared up at the celling, trying not to scream. Then I looked back at my friends.

"I'm so sorry," I said, sighing. Mark put his hand under my chin, making me look at them.

"Bell, no worries. We're fine. It's you we should be worrying about." he said, comfortingly. I felt a warm smile spread across my face.

"Thank you guys. Your all amazing." I told them, looking at each and everyone of them. All my friends were with me. My real friends. I am not trying to put out Alice, Rose, Em, or Jazz. They are all great. They are my true friends too. But in Forks, I had a lot of fake friends, people who only liked me because I was popular.

Sure I played along, acting like they were real. Acting as if I really liked them, but the truth is, I didn't like them. I didn't even know them. They weren't true. True friends are people who like you for who you are. They would like you for who you are in the inside. Not the out. Not if you were popular. Not if you were pretty, or skinny. They would like you if you were a nerd, fat, or ugly. True friends are there for you when you need them. They don't talk bad about you behind your back. True friends understand you. Fakes...don't.

I never really put much thought into it, till now. I guess that's because I realized you don't know how you really got it till it's all gone. Till it's all taken away from you. Like my friends, my mother, my..._Edward._

"So when your out are you going back to your dad's?" Laura asked.

I nodded. "Yeah..." She smiled and patted my arm.

"It's fine, as long as you call us all the time." she said. I nodded.

"When do you go?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"In three days," I said.

"On Halloween," Marissa replied.

"I have an idea..." I said, thinking.

"Omigod! You actually think?! We need to thank the doctor. He fixed her brain!" Mike exclaimed, laughing.

"Then we'll have to get him operating on you fast!" I said, smiling. Mike glared at me, but he was smiling too.

"Maybe you can come." I said. "There is a dance on Halloween. We'll need to dress up, make sure no one knows who we are, especially Edward." It hurt me to say his name. Especially out loud.

"I like that new brain of yours..." Mike said. I threw an extra pillow at him. He just laughed and put it on a chair.

"That is a great idea, Bell. But where will we get the money?" Sally asked.

"Just leave that to me."

* * *

**_I would have done longer, but it's snowing REALLY hard and I'm scared the power will go off while I'm in the middle of a chapter. SO sorry. IT'S SNOWING! Sorry I've only seen snow 4 times [including today] in my 13 years of life. That's what you get for living in Arizona. Well in some areas it does snow, just not where I live._**

**_Anyways REVIEW or the EVIL MONKEY that lives in my closet will come and grab you in your sleep, turn on your computer AND make you review! _**

**_Much love,  
Lorissa_**

**_PS. Do you know how weird it is for two guys, who have crushes on you, talk about their nasty parts in front of you AND look at you like every five seconds? It's AWKWARD!!! Personally I think they look like monkeys...most girls in my school would disagree so IDK. _**


	20. Chapter 19

******_Ya'll are still on punishment, you know that right? OUT OF 10 PEOPLE WHO SAID YES TO THE CONTEST, NO ONE JOINED! So I was pissed. [still am btw]_**

**_One chapter. Once every week. SHORT CHAPTERS! [well not this one] Oh yeah. I was going to update ALL WEEK! BUT NO ONE CARED TO ENTER! THAT PROVES YOU LOVE ME! _**

**_YEAH RIGHT! Also the contest is off now. So yeah._**

******Me: It's a bird!  
TT: It's a plane!  
The Rock: No, it's the Tooth Fairy.  
Me and TT: *faints*  
The Rock: *turns to Edward and Jasper* Aren't you going to help them?  
Edward: *looks at us* No.  
Jasper: Why?  
TR: I thought you were friends...  
Eddie and Jazz: *laugh*  
Eddie: Us friends with them?  
Jazz: Yeah, the day they own Twilight, we'll be friends with them.  
Me: *wakes up* DAMN YOU! *looks at Rock and faints, again***

_Chapter 19-Tell Me You Love_

_BPOV_

_Day Before Halloween_

Sally came back to the hospital, my bags packed.

We were going to go to Forks tomorrow, but change of plans, we're going today.

_Merk_. He was in prison. Yet I did not trust him. How could I? He killed my mother. He damaged my body. He killed my soul.

Truth is, I wish he never come in my life. I wouldn't have to go back to Forks. Yes I love my friends there, but I was fine here too. I was perfect. My life felt at one.

This all started when Edward moved to town. I hated him, loved him, hated him, loved him, then just to go back to hating him. Before him, my life was great. There was no end to my happiness. Well lets look at the bright side. I met my Phoenix friends. I loved them dearly. They were part of my reason for not wanting to really die.

But then again, my mother did die. That brought my soul down. I felt like hell. I still do, considering it only

"Isabella, is now free to leave." The nurse tells Sally and I.

My head hurt like crazy. My body was damaged, but mostly a few cuts or bruises. My head got the real damage. They said my brain was slightly swollen, which caused the little coma. It will be rattled up for a few more days. But the doctor said I was well enough to dance. I could even run a mile, if I truly wanted to.

Okay, maybe I couldn't run a mile. But I could play a picture in my mind of my doing it.

Sally picked up my bags as we walked out of there. We were on the seventh floor, in room P16. We made out way to the elevators, the nurse at our side. As we went down, I watch the numbers change. It kept me entertained.

We walked out the doors, only to be met by my smiling friends. I smiled at them before going to the entrance.

Only to explain the feeling on my skin as I met by the warm, dry air that filled Arizona. To admit, I was going to miss Arizona.

I enjoyed the color brown. I liked the palm trees. I liked the rocky mountains. I liked the dry air. I liked not seeing green. I liked the fake grass. I like the non-friendly people. I liked Arizona. I was really going to miss it here. What will I miss the most? The sun. I enjoy the feeling of the sun on my skin.

But I have to admit, I miss the rain. I grew up with the rain. It's all I really know. Well also having snow. I don't think they get snow here in Phoenix. I wonder if the do. I wonder if they get floods. Well now I'll never know.

Mark pulled up in the car and honked at us. We all piled up, over doing the law against two or less teenagers in a car.

"Hey Belly," Mark says, as I got in the backseat. I winced. Belly was Emmett's nickname for me.

"Hey Mark," I reply, smiling at him. I adjusted my position.

"You okay?" Kyle questions, on the side of me. I nodded, reassuring him I was okay.

Truth was, I felt like crap. My brain was still ringing. I felt like I was going to puke. Other than that, I was fine.

"Are you excited to go to Forks?" I ask everyone. They thought for a second.

Laura answered first, "Sure, we get to see Edw," Sally cut her off.

"Real grass," She nods. I frowned at them.

"Just save it," I say, turning to stare out the window. Through a little part in the mirror, I could all see them exchange glances.

"Bella," Mark says. I didn't move.

We stayed silent the rest of the ride. The tension was so thick, you should see it in the air. We pulled into the airport. I felt my stomach do a flip. I hate airplanes. The first time I ever went on one, I ended up throwing up. That was not pretty.

We parked our car and headed towards the entrance. I gulped. Kyle put his hand on my arm and gave it a squeeze. I smiled up at him.

I hope I don't regret going back to Forks....

_* * *_

We were now in Port Angeles.

I sighed, looking through the crowd. My friends were sitting on the nearest seats. Then I saw a sign in big, bold letters it read, **_Isabella Swan_**. That's me, alright. I grabbed my bags and began to head over. I smiled when I saw the side of my dad's brown hair.

"Charlie!" I yell. He quickly turned to the sound of my voice. A smile spread on his handsome face. The times like these, I know why my mother fell for him.

"Bells," he says. I quickly come up to him and gave him an awkward-one-armed-hug. My friends follow me.

"This is Kyle, Marissa, Mark, Mike, Laura, Sally, and Sam." I introduced my friends.

"Well nice to meet you all. I'm Charlie, the Chief of Forks." He says, proudly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"A pleasure, Charlie." Sam shook his hand.

"Well let's get going!" He clapped his hands together. I nodded, then stopped.

"Dad, we were not going to all fit in your car." I tell him.

"Which is why Jacob brought yours here." He says. Then I felt two arms wrap around my thighs.

"I'm still sore!" I cry out. I spun around only to see two familiar black eyes. I smiled at my old-best friend.

"Hello to you too, Isabella." He smiles down at me. I quickly got out of his arms. I give him my largest grin. Luckily he grins right back.

"Come on. Let's go," I say, blushing. Jake smiled.

"Can't wait to go back to Forks?" He asks. I shift my feet around. Was I even ready to go back to Forks? I think so. Then again I said the word 'think'. Ready or not, I'm going back. Back to the life that I had only a few weeks ago. Back to the life I loved so dearly. Back to my life. I wish it was the life I had a few months ago. The life before Edward Cullen. The life when my mother could still hold me in her arms.

"Yeah sure," I say, looking at my feet. He sighs.

"Well let's go!" Charlie breaks the silence.

Forks, here I come.

* * *

"Come on!" Mark yells from downstairs. Us, girls, quickly adjust our masks again.

Sam was wearing a short, tight dress that went up to her thighs. The red and black went on top of an other like a ribbon on top of a ribbon. It showed some cleavage. She wore a white and red mask that only covered eyes. The rest of her face was shown, but you couldn't tell it was her, because of the makeup. It made her look like Joker off Batman. Her hair was let loosely by her side. Her shoes were red, right next to her fishnet leggings. A little black hat went on her head. She said she was the wife of Joker.

Next was Sally and Marissa. Their dresses were bumble bees. The top was black and yellow, the bottom was a tutu, that was yellow, with a black stinger in the back. Their masks was yellow, of course. It covered the top half of their faces. Their hair was replaced by a puffy, blond wig. Their shoes were black, next to yellow leggings. They looked like a little kids.

Laura was a girl Spiderman. The top was just like Spiderman, the bottom was a blue skirt. Her shoes were red flats, with red leggings to go with. Her blond hair was replaced with a blond wig. Her mask was black and covered her eyes. She had gloves identical to Spiderman's arms. She looked so cute!

And then there was me. I was a Fallen Angel. I had a tight, short black dress. On the top of my right breast, there was a white, big skull. I had black boots that went up to my knees, on top of both were skulls. I had black fishnet gloves that went up to my elbows. My mask was white and black, only covering my eyes. My long brown hair was now, black and choppy. I had a black headband with a skull on it. On my back were long, black wings. I no longer looked like the Isabella Marie Swan everyone knew at Forks. Now, I looked like the Princess of Darkness.

"Ready?" Sam asks. We all nod and head for the door. We model down the stairs.

The boys were dress all the same. They were mobs. They all had black wings, smoothed out by gell. To go on top of their wigs, were black hats. They all wore black tuxs. Each of them had on black dress up shoes. To cover their faces were white masks. I swear, they could pass for real mobs.

"Let's go!" I say, excitedly.

Luckily, I only live three blocks from school, so we could walk.

When we made it to school, everyone eyes were popping out of their heads. I walked up to the ticket lady and handed her our eight tickets.

"Do you even go to this school?" she asks, taking our tickets.

"Of course, how else would we have tickets?" I ask. She looks confused, but let's us through. Luckily my dad bought us tickets.

It hurt to walk of course, since I only got out of the hospital yesterday. Why was I here then? To have fun.

"Ready?" I ask, my hand on the doorknob. My friends nod and I open it up.

_Welcome back to Forks, Bella, _I tell myself.

I smile as I make my way through the dancing students. My smile quickly fades though. Standing there, is Edward and Tanya. Dancing. I turn around and head for the tables. My friends follow.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asks. I nodded, taking deep breaths. I can do this. I have to.

"Yeah," I say. "Let's co have fun!"

So we do. We dance, and dance, and dance. I danced till my feet burned, and still continued to dance. But I intently stopped when Edward was approaching me. I head towards the sodas. I grab a Cola. Sadly he finds me.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this," he said, handing me my headband. How did that get out of my hair. I nodded, taking it from him.

"Thanks," I mutter, turning around.

"Do you really go to school here?" he asks. I shurg.

"My dad got me the tickets. But I'll be going to school here in a few weeks." I tell him, not turning to look at my love.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah," I says, hoping he'll drop the subject.

"Hum. Do you want to dance?" he asks. I feel my breath catch.

"Not with you," I tell him before walking away. I could see from the corner of my eye, him staring at me. I walked into someone, spilling my Cola all over them.

"No! My dress!" a girl's voice yells. I look down to see Alice whipping off her dress. Of course Alice would freak out of her dress. It was topical-Wait, omigod Alice!

"I am so sorry, Al-I am so, so sorry!" I say, trying comfort her.

"Will you help me clean it?" she begs. I nod and follow her to the bathroom.

Once in there, I grab wet towels and try to get the strain of Cola out of her dress.

"Thank you," she says, once the stain is gone from her dark blue dress. "I'm Alice, by the way." she says, smiling at me. Wow, she really doesn't know me.

"You don't know me?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No. Should I?" she asks. I nod.

"Yes, you should. If you were really my bestest friend, you would know how I am." I tell her, hoping she'll catch on.

"No way your Bella. You are subbose to be in Arizona with Renee!" she yells. I wince.

"Well I'm back now." I say. She jumps into my arms. I wince, again, this time from the pain.

"I just got out of the hospital, okay." I say. She looks at me confused.

So I tell her my story. Everything. Nothing left out.

**_Like? Love? Hate? REVIEW AND TELL ME!_**

**_I would have updated yesterday, but I went to go watch PERCY JACKSON! EEEEPPPPP!!!! JTLYK [aka just to let you know] I loved Percy before the movie. Okay. _**

**_Much love,_**

**_Lorissa Jackson [I'm not really married to Percy but a girl can wish!]_**


	21. Review Here

**_I just noticed that people already reviwed for chapter 20 so review on this. Okay? Okay! _**

**_And if you still can't review...well then Idk what to do. _**

**_Do you know how many email I have to read right now? 609 emails. Almost ALL from Fanfiction. Wowza. AND I CHECKED IT LAST MONTH! _**

**_Much love,_**

**_Lorissa _**


	22. Chapter 20

******Ya'll are so lucky I am not a bitchy person. Your lucky that I am a kind, caring person! Which is why I updated!**

******Disclamier:  
Me: JUSTIN BIEBER!  
TT: *screams* I LOVE HIM!  
ME: I LOVE HIM MORE!!!  
TT: YOUR WRONG! I LOVE HIM TEN TIMES MORE!!!  
ME: WELL I FUCKING LOVE HIM GOOGOL TIMES MORE!!!  
Jasper: What is google?  
Emmett: It's a search engine.  
Me: NO, YOU STUPID IDIOT!  
TT: GOOGOL IS A NUMBER THAT HAS ONE HUNDRED 0's!  
Edward: We are not idiots.  
Jasper: Becuz we know you don't own Twilight.  
Emmett: And Justin Bieber will never love you.  
Me: *sobs, loudly*  
TT: *holds me* DAMN YOU!**

**BTW: I AM SMARTER THAN MY SCIENCE TEACHER. I KNOW HOW TO SPELL GOOGOL haha! Btw it's not google. This is googol: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Big? Yes. It is. **

_Chapter 20-I Wanna_

_BPOV_

_Halloween_

Thankfully Alice didn't cry too much. It only was about five toilet paper rolls later she stopped. Okay...maybe she did cried a lot.

"Are you going to tell him your here?" She asks, blowing her nose.

"Why should I? We're not dating anymore. Why should he care?" I ask. She looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered.

"Bella, you are in love with that boy out there! He's in love with you! He has a right to know the love of his life is back in Forks!" She yells at me. I take a deep breath.

"Alice, I am not in love him. I did love him, but he hurt me. He broke my heart. Do you really expect me to just jump in his arms and yell 'Edward, I love you, take me back'? No, I will never do that. Besides if he really loved me, he would not be here with _Tanya_!" I yell at her back. She sighed.

"You have a point, but-" I cut her off.

"No buts, Alice. No. He would not be here with her if he loved me. So he has no fucking right to know I am in Forks!" I yell. Then I put my head in my hands and sighed.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't fucking do this! I am getting too frustrated.

"Who's in Forks?" A familiar voice asks. I look up to see the face of my best friend, Rosalie, entering the bathroom.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Alice asks, getting up.

"I have to go pee, hence going in bathroom." She says, smiling. I just stare at my long lost friend.

"Uh, okay," Alice says, her tone full of worry.

"Who is this?" Rose asks, turning to me. I look down then back up.

"No one, um, leave." Alice says. Damn, she is not good at hiding stuff. Stupid Alice. Well she's not really stupid. I love Alice, in a totally sister-like way. I don't love her like a lesbiam would. I'm not lesbian. I love Alice because she's my best friend...

_"Oh Bella, shut up," _A part of my brain tells me. I listened.

"Alice, I am stupid. Plus, I really have to pee." She nods at me before rushing into the bathroom stall.

Alice turns to me, gaping. I just simply shrugged.

Once Rosalie is done, she turns to me.

"Do I know you? You look so familiar," She tells me. I stare at her.

"It's a girl, who goes to our school. Leave now." Alice says, pushing Rosalie to the door.

Rosalie stopped her and looked me in the face.

"Bella?" Rose asks. Alice and I both freeze.

"Bella, psh, psh, pft, pft, cuh, cuh, no! That's not Bella. That's...Marie! Now leave!" Alice exclaims.

"Alice, you suck under pressure!" Rosalie tells her. Then she turns to me. If her smile got any bigger it might make her face explode.

"Hey Rose," I say, waving. My best friend sits next to me and hugs me. She doesn't let go at least three minutes later.

"So why exactly are you here?"

So I explained, just like I did with Alice. I didn't leave out a word.

Once Rosalie finished crying, we went outside to try and raise our spirits. Gladly being with my friends made me happy. I felt good. Better than I've felt in a long time.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asks. I turn around to see Sally grinning at me. I laugh and nod then we dance to the beat of Owl City's Fireflies.

"Having fun?" Sally asks. I think for a second.

"Yeah, I am." I tell her. She smiles then it fades. She stares at something behind me.

"Bella?" A voice asks. I look behind me to see Edward standing there, staring at me. I gulp. Oh no.

"Who?" I squeak out.

"Don't even start with me," He tells me, his face furious.

"Edward," Sally says. He looks at her.

"Who are you?" He snaps. I gape at him.

"Who am I? Really? I'm one of your fucking best friends! That's who I am," She snaps back.

"Sally," I say, trying to calm her down. Edward looks confused then he glares at Sally.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect my friend from jerks like you!" She yells at him. I try to stop her, but she's unstoppable when she is angry.

"Isabella, we have to talk." Edward turns to me, his expression scares me. His face was red, it looked like a pimple ready to pop.

_"He's waiting, stupid! Stop staring!" _The voice yells.

"_Well that's kinda hard since he's beautiful!" _I told it.

"I don't have anything to talk about with _you_," I turn around and stalk off, Sally right at my trail. Sadly, Edward follows too.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He says.

"Edward, leave me alone. I have nothing to talk about with you. What do you want me to do? Jump in your arms and beg you to take me back? That's not who I am. I am a person who will stand up for themselves. I do not need you, Edward. My life was fine before you came along! I had best friends! I was popular! My mom and dad were married. Fuck, I had a mom! I didn't curse! I was fine, but you ruined it all for me, Edward. Your the reason I cry. Your the reason I feel dead. Your the reason my life is hell! I...I hate you!"

"Bella," He says, staring at me. I turn away from him.

"Go away and never talk to me again." I tell him before stomping away. Sally stops me and pulls me into a hug.

"It's okay, Bella. It's okay," She comforts me.

I just sob into her arms. I just told the man I love that I hate him.

Why am I so stupid?!

* * *

Does life just hate me or something? Seriously why?

I wish I had my mother. Right now she would pull me into her arms and tell me something that would make me feel better. I want my mother. I want my mother. I want my mother! I want her sweet voice. I want her warm body. I want her to tell me everything is going to be alright. I hate this!

"Bells," Alice says, coming into my room. I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Hi," I say. My voice has no expression. It just sounds like I swallowed ten thousand bricks.

"Oh Bella," She says, crawling on the bed. She throws her arms around me.

"Alice, why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do?" I cry into her shoulder.

"Bella, listen to me. Life always finds a way to work everything out. Just give it time. Everything will get better,"

"You have no idea how much I hope your right," I cry out. She strokes my hair, sighing. I sob my heart out. I can't believe this.

I never wanted this. I just want to be happy.

But I don't want to be the old Bella.

I sit up straight, all tears stopping. I'm not going to cry over this. Only weak people cry over guys. I am not weak. I am Isabella Marie Swan. I am a strong woman. Yeah, I'm strong.

"No, I'm no going to cry. I'm not weak like that. I'll be okay," I tell Alice.

She stares at me like I just ran out of the Crazy House. "Bella, what the hell are you talking about?"

I smile. "I'll be fine, Alice. I'm not going to be sad. I'm going to be strong. I will not cry over Edward Cullen."

I will not cry over Edward Cullen anymore.

Alice stared at me. "I swear your bipolar."

* * *

_"Do you remember do you remember do you remember,  
All of the times we had,  
Do you remember do you remember do you remember,  
All of the times we had,  
Let's bring it back,(Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back,(Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back, Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back, (Bring it back!)  
Let's bring it back." _We all sung. I changed the station. Tik Tok by Kesha blasted through the speakers.

_"Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy,  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city,  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack,  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back.__phones__, phones,  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs,  
Pulling up to the parties,  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy._I sung.

"I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes,  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes,  
Boys blowing up our

"Don't stop, make it pop,  
DJ, blow my speakers up,  
Tonight, I'mma fight,  
'Til we see the sunlight,  
Tick tock on the clock,  
But the party don't stop, no.

"Don't stop, make it pop,  
DJ, blow my speakers up,  
Tonight, I'mma fight,  
'Til we see the sunlight,  
Tick tock, on the clock,  
But the party don't stop, no."

We all fell back and laughed. Kyle, Mark, Mike, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Laura, Marissa, and Sally were all here to sleep over. I have a lot of friends. A lot of real friends.

"You should be in the school talent show," Rosalie tells me.

I turn to look at her. "Are you crazy?"

She laughs. "Seriously, Bella. You should. You have a great voice. Anyone who can pull that song off can sing."

I think, turning on my back. "You know what, I should. When is it?" Hum...maybe I should. I do I have a decent voice. I mean I can sing low pitch or high pitch without people's ears bleeding like some people I know. I should do it! Really I should.

"Monday," Alice replies.

I turn to look at her, "So soon?"

"Duh," Emmett says.

Sally smiles at me. "You should, B. It'd be lots of fun! Besides we could go!"

I laugh. "That's true. Wait wasn't there tryouts?" I look at Alice since she runs things like this.

"Mrs. Ford said that anyone is going to be allowed to do it. Mitch's band signed up. Jessica and Lauran are going to do a dance. Kristy is going say jokes. Carrie and JoJo are dance. The teachers are going to dance. Marie is going to sing. Lucy is going to sing."

"Well then sign me up. I know just the song too sing."

* * *

**Well I sitting here singing to Never Say Never by Fray. I am pretty good. **

**I love each and everyone one of you. You guys are helping me with my depression so much. I love when people PM me telling me reasons to be happy. I love it to death. I am going to get better!**

**Also guys when you review don't tell me my story is perfect. I LIVE TO HEAR HOW I CAN IMPROVE! I mean I have gotten far. Look at I Tell You I Love You. That story was not my best, but I am improving! But I NEED you too tell me how I can improve. **

**Also my dad is a jerk. I fucking hate him! **

**Also guys. I have no idea what Bella can sing. So any ideas would be soooo helpful! I love you all! 33**

**Much love, **

**Lorissa!! **


	23. Chapter 21

**I loved the reviews. So many songs to pick from! Gah it took forever.  
This chapter is for....*drum roll*...Danibear423 for the song!!!**

**Disclamier:  
TT: Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha roxs!  
Me: No, that stupid bitch stole my word.  
TT: Shut up, Lorissa.  
Me: WELL SHE DID!  
TT: NO, SHE DIDN'T!!!  
Me: YES, SHE DID! I'VE OWNED IT SINCE 5TH FUCKING GRADE!  
Edward: Yeah, she owns it like she owns Twilight  
Jasper: Which means she doesn't own it at all.  
Me: Damn you....**

_Chapter 21-Talent Show With No Talent  
__BPOV  
_Talent Show Day

_Last chapter:  
I laugh. "That's true. Wait wasn't there tryouts?" I look at Alice since she runs things like this._  
_"Mrs. Ford said that anyone is going to be allowed to do it. Mitch's band signed up. Jessica and Lauran are going to do a 'dance'. Kristy is going say jokes. Carrie and JoJo are going to dance. The teachers are going to dance. Marie is going to sing. Lucy is going to sing."_  
_"Well then sign me up. I know just the song too sing."_

"So?" Alice asks. I look up at her.

"So what?" I question, harshly. She backs up, holding her hands up.

"Are you being visited by Mother Nature or are you bipolar?" She smirks.

"Shut up, Alice. I am not in the mood. In five hours, in front of the whole school, I am going to be singing. I am sorta nervous." I says, putting my head back in my hands.

"Bella, a few hours ago you were all happy, dancing up and down. What the hell? You really must be bipolar because you are constantly having mood swings. You're going to make me go nuts!" Alice tells me, laughing.

I glare at her. "Well," I say. "Excuse me. You're not the one about to go on stage and sing, now are you?!"

"Well you don't have to yell," she says, sitting down on my bed. "You're going to do fine, Bells. You always do."

"It's not about doing good, Alice. I'm going to go sing. Edward is going to fucking be there. I'm singing about him. I kinda have a reason to be nervous, now don't I?" I ask, harsh again.

"Drop the fucking act, Bella." Alice snaps. "Don't be like this. What happened to the girl who didn't curse? The girl who got student of the month. The girl who wasn't selfish. The girl who didn't have mood swings. What happened to the that girl? That was my best friend. I tried to put with this new Bella because you are all depressed. But I can't. It's not the girl who I had as a best friend a few weeks ago."

Alice gets up and grabs her bag off my chair. She turns to look at me for a second then heads to the door. Before opening-without looking at me-she speaks.

"Call me when that girl comes back." Then she leaves. Just like that. She leaves my life. Fuck.

What act? Was I acting like a bitch to everyone? Was I being selfish? Oh fuck. Wait! Damn it.

Oh, Alice.

Why is my life so fucking hard?! What did I ever do?!

My parent divorce. My mom makes me move to Phoenix. Edward breaks up with me. I get abused. My mom dies. And now my bestest friend hates my guts.

Fuck my life.

* * *

_I make my way towards the stage. Everyone eyes are on me. I walk up to the microphone. Then everyone starts to boo. I stare at the crowd as they throw tomatos at me and scream to get off the stage._

_I look in the middle. Right there are my friends. They are all glaring at me. Right in the middle of them, Edward comes out. I stare at him as he stares back at me. _

_"Why Bella?" he asks. I just stare. Then he glares and grabs a tomato. "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't love you. I never have. I never will." _

_Then he throws the tomato. It hits the center of my forehead. Then I fall. It's as if a black hole started in the middle of the stage. I fall into it, not being able to do anything. Two voices talk in my head. _

_"Drop the act." One says. _

_"I don't love you." Another states. I feel my heart rip out of my chest, falling above me. I watch as it pumps the blood into the air. It falls, a few inch's from my face, but never really touching it. The process repeats itself. Then it stops. My heart stops completely._

_I can feel myself dying. _

_"No, I am not ready to die!" a voice yells. I thought it was mine for a second before I can see a mirror on the side of me. In the mirror is my mother and Merk, back in the house of my Phoenix home._

_"Please, please." she begs. He rolls his eyes. My mother. _

_"Shut the fuck up, bitch." He tells her. I feel tears fall, but they float up in the air above me, like the blood. _

_"Merk, please don't do this. I thought you loved me." she cries out. He laughs. _

_"Love you?" he asks. "You're not worth my love." Then he brings down a gun to her head. He puts it in her mouth and shoots upwards. My mother instantly falls to the ground. A few mintues later, after Merk cleans up the blood, I come in. _

_Then the mirror breaks. Millions of peices of glass fly everywhere. They all land on my body, sticking into my skin. I scream out in pain. I continue to fall, the glass sticking further and further into my skin. _

_"No!" I scream. I thrash around, trying to wake up from this nightmare, but it won't let me. I feel like I am stuck forever, stuck in this constant nightmare. _

_"Bella, wake up!" someone yells. I look to the side of me. There is another mirror. In it is Rosalie shaking my sleeping body. "Come on, Bella. Get up! Stop screaming!" _

_My body doesn't listen. It still screams and thrashes around. Rosalie tries to hold it down, but fails. _

_"Bella, open your eyes!" _

"Bella, wake up!" Rosalie's voice says in my ear. I open my eyes to see Rosalie's worried face above mine.

"Oh Rose," I cry into her shoulder. She holds me and whispers in my ear that everything is going to be alright.

"Bella, what happened?" she asks. I whip away my tears.

"It was horrible. I never want that to happen again. I felt like I was going to die, Rose!" I cry out. She comforts me. Then I tell her about it.

"Oh Bella, that's horrible." she says. I nod, whipping the tears out of my eyes.

"Rosalie, Alice is mad at me." I say. She nods.

"I know, sweetheart. She told me all about it."

"Is it true?" I ask. "Am I really acting like that?"

"Bella..." Rosalie says, nervously.

"Rosalie, am I?" I question in a demanding voice.

"In way, yes and no." she says. I lay down and turn away from her. I cry. She stays for awhile, before leaving.

On hour before the talent show, I get ready.

I curl my hair and put on a tight black shirt. With that I put on my washed out skinny jeans. I put on a white scarf and black high heels. I don't feel like being too dressed up today. Although, I know Alice would like this.

Oh...Alice. Damn it.

I sigh, looking at my reflection. A frail, plain girl stares back. Her long, brown hair flows down her body like wave, but simple waves. Her bangs cover half of her right eye. Her brown eyes look washed out and dead. Her lips are too full for her chin. Her fair skin makes her look more depressed. Her long eyelashs are curled. She looks different.

I really did change. I used to be happy when I looked into the mirror. Now, I couldn't wait to turn away. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I did change.

"Ready?" Rosalie asks, sticking her head into the bathroom door. I nod and smile.

"Sure," I say.

"Hey, Bells. Don't let the dream put you down. You're going to do great."

"Thanks, Rose." I say before following her out of the bathroom.

More drama life, here I come.

* * *

I stared at the people in the crowd, that were watching Mitch's band.

I felt my throat tighten. I could see Alice trying not to look at me from a few feet away. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

I was next. I was going to sing. Damn it.

"Thank you! That was amazing! Up next is Isabella Swan!" Alice said into the microphone. I gulped.

I made my way to the stage, eyes glued to the crowd. They all watched me with excitement and shock. I looked through the faces of people that I grew up with. Faces of my friends. Faces of the people I hate. People that never spoke to me. Either way, I've known most of them my whole life.

I stand next to the microphone, still staring. I grab it and put it a few inch's away from my mouth.

"I'm going to sing My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne." I said into it. The music began and I listened to the beat before singing.

_"(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._  
_So much for my happy ending._  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._  
_So much for my happy ending._  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._  
_(Oh, oh)."_

I sung into the microphone. All voices besides mine were silent. They were all listening to the rhythm of my voice.

_"Lets talk this over.  
It's not like we're dead.  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

"Don't leave me hanging.  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high.  
On such a breakable thread.

"You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.

"You were everything, everything.  
That I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be.  
But we lost it.

"All of our memories so close to me.  
Just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending."

**I sung into the microphone, my hips moving with the music. I could see smiles on everyone's faces. **

_"(Oh, oh, oh, oh).  
So much for my happy ending.  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._

"(Oh, oh, oh, oh).

"You've got your dumb friends.  
I know what they say.  
They tell you I'm difficult.  
But so are they.

"But they don't know me.  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me.  
All the stuff that you do?

"You were all the things I thought I knew.  
And I thought we could be.

"You were everything, everything.  
That I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be.  
But we lost it.

"All of our memories so close to me.  
Just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending."

Everyone was standing up by now, their bodies dancing to the sound of my voice. I felt a smile grow on my face.

_"It's nice to know that you were there.  
Thanks for acting like you cared.  
And making me feel like I was the only one._

"It's nice to know we had it all.  
Thanks for watching as I fall.  
And letting me know we were done.

"He was everything, everything.  
That I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be.  
But we lost it.

"All of the memories so close to me.  
Just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending.

"You were everything, everything.  
That I wanted.  
We were meant to be, supposed to be.  
But we lost it.

"All of the memories so close to me.  
Just fade away.  
All this time you were pretending.  
So much for my happy ending."

I could see Edward in the middle of the crowd. Luckily, I didn't see a tomato in his hand. I continued singing, staring right at him.

_"(Oh, oh, oh, oh).  
So much for my happy ending.  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._

"(Oh, oh, oh, oh).  
So much for my happy ending.  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh).

"(Oh, oh, oh, oh).  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)."

I finished. I took a deep breath before bowing. Everyone was clapping and cheering. I looked to the side of the stage to see Alice looking at me. I slightly smiled at her. She gave me the look back before turning away from me.

* * *

**How did you like? Was it a good or bad chapter! REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!**

**Love you all! **

**Much love,**

**Lorissa**

**P.S. Check out my newest story Just The Girl.**


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: I love you guys dearly.  
BTW To one of the reviews, Bella said Edward didn't have a tomato becuz of the dream... Sorry if you thought the dream sucked. I had a dream like that and I thought it would be good with the story. Sorry if I was wrong....  
Also at the end of the chapter, I have....VERY bad news.**

**Disclamier:  
Me: I wonder if people reads these....  
TT: Why wouldn't they?  
Me: They aren't that funny...  
TT: Are you kidding me?  
Me: Nope.  
Edward: Maybe they are sick of you thinking you own Twilight.  
Me: Damn you. **

_Chapter 22-Tears Run Away From Here  
__BPOV_

_Last chapter:  
__"(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._  
_So much for my happy ending._  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._  
_"(Oh, oh, oh, oh)._  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)."I finished. _  
_I took a deep breath before bowing. Everyone was clapping and cheering. I looked to the side of the stage to see Alice looking at me. I slightly smiled at her. She gave me the look back before turning away from me._

I walk up to my friends and hug them. I can feel the tears in my eyes, but they don't fall. I won't allow them to.

"We'll call you every night." Sam says, as I hug her. I nod into her shoulder before releasing. I'll miss constant talk back the most.

"I love you, Bella. You were like a little sister these past weeks." Mark says as I reach him. I give him a quick hug, then a peck on the cheek. I'll miss his lovable jokes.

"You'll feel better soon, Bella." Laura tells me while I stare at her. She smiles as I pull her towards me. After her, I hug Kyle.

"I'm really going to miss that blush of yours." Kyle whispers in my ear. I blush and pull away. I smile at him.

"I love the rain here. Every time it rains in Phoenix, I'll remember this day." Marissa says as I hug her. I give her a shaky grin.

I turn to Mike. "You're going to be happy here," He tells me. I nod.

Then I reach my first friend from Phoenix, Arizona. "Remember me." She says as I look at her. A single tear falls from my eye. I pull Sally into my arms, hugging her tight. We cry into each other. Everyone else joins in. Us, girls, cry while the boys comfort us.

I can't help the way these people changed my life. They changed me into something I never pictured me to be. They became my friend for me. Not because of Edward. They comforted me as I cried. They were there when no one else was. They are good people. I can't help the way my heart breaks to say goodbye to them. I am leaving them forever now. I can't help it that I cry. I am leaving my friends. Some of my best friends.

Oh lord. I thought life was supposed to be easy. People were supposed to be happy, not sad. There wasn't supposed to be war. People shouldn't die the way some do. Life should be simple. Life shouldn't have challenges.

Well maybe it's like this so we'll be strong. Maybe we need challenges so we aren't wimps. I guess without life like this, life would be too easy. I guess life isn't meant to be simple like we expect. Maybe God wants us to be strong and independent. Maybe.

Maybe I am bipolar.

Sally pulls me into a single hug. "Never forget us. For one day, we'll see each other again. Remember the things we said and did. Never forget these days. Never." She grins at me. "Goodbye, Isabella."

"Goodbye, Sally." I say as the bus pulls up. I feel my throat swell up.

Why does God hate me?

"Goodbye," I say, tears running down my face. They smile at me, before boarding the bus. As they make their way to their seats, I silently cry. When they reach their seats, they wave out the windows. I wave back.

As the bus leaves, I walk to the park, considering it's just down the street. I don't feel like going home. I don't want to think at the moment. I just want to be free.

I make my way to the swing set. I put my slender frame into the seat and rock my body back and forth. I keep moving, even though my body begins to hurt from the constantly moving feet and uncomfortable seat. I keep going. My body burns from moving my legs to much.

I can see the sun setting. I must have been here for a long time, considering they left in the beginning of noon. My body has grown numb from too much pain. I don't stop.

Then I can feel it finally really hit me.

My friends are gone. My mother is dead. Alice is very pissed with me. Emmett and Jasper aren't talking to me, which I have no clue about. I just sung in front of the whole school. Edward is...with Tanya.

I can feel my heart actually skip a few beats. Tears once again form in my eyes, only this time much worse. I fall from out of the swing set. My body hits the ground with a thud. I can't feel the pain though. The pain in my heart is ten times the pain of falling.

I sob onto the ground. My whole body is shaking, but I can hardly feel it. All I can think about was the cons of life. The pros were worthless.

I hear someone yell my name. The voice is familiar, but I can't exactly.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? You're going to get sick. Bella!" They yell from a distance. Footsteps pound on the ground. "Bella, are you...crying?" The voice asks. I hear they sit next to me and wrap their arms around my frail body. I cry into their chest. I can feel that it's a man, since he has no boobs.

Then I know the voice. I try to get out of _his_ arms. I thrash around, trying to get lose. He only tightens his grip.

"Let me go! Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I yell at him, trying to escape.

He, again, tightens his hold around me. "Bella, stop it. Look at me. Bella, stop!" He begins to yell. Protesting, I try hitting him. He grabs my arms and holds them to my side. I tears fall, but I keep my eyes closed.

"Leave me alone, _Edward_." I whisper, trying not to cry so much.

"Bella, stop it. Please. Can I only explain myself?" He asks. I shake my head.

"I don't give a damn about you." I spat at him. "We're not together, anymore. Leave me the hell alone." I say. He sighs, groaning.

"You think I'm with Tanya, don't you? Well, I'm not." He says, not allowing me to answer. "I only care about you, Bella. She forcefully made me go to the dance with her. She had body guards, Bella. They were big men. But Bella, the whole time, I thought about having you there. I imagined it was you, not her. I tried, Bella. I only want to be with you. No matter if you don't want me, all I want is you. If you don't want me, I won't stop you from leaving. I'll watch you go. As long as you remember me."

I cry into my hands.

"So make your choice. Say yes, if you want to be with me. No, if you don't." He says. I continue to cry.

How can he make me choose? Of course, I don't want to be with him...at the moment. But I love him so much. Oh my god.

"Edward," I say, whipping away my tears. He looks up at me. I can see hope and disappointment in his eyes. How can he feel both? God, this is so hard. "Can we just be friends for now?"

He stares at me for a while, then nods. "Sure," I can hear the pain in his voice.

"Thank you,"

With that, I get up and walk away, Edward watching me go. My body finally feels the pain from falling. It burns from falling about five feet. I mean, I was all the way up, when I feel out. It is bound to burn every muscle in my being. But I don't stop.

I can't stop. If I did, I know I'd be running into Edward's arms.

* READ THE A/N AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER *

_Now, I need to call Alice_, I thought as I head into my bedroom. I limp to the phone, grabbing my laptop at the same time. I carry them to my bed, laying on it gently. I adjust myself to a position where the pain wasn't too bad.

I dial Alice's phone number, hoping her mother hasn't gotten caller id yet. It rang three times before Alice's mother answers.

"Marie, it's Bella. Is Alice home?" I ask, with hope that Alice didn't tell her mother anything.

"Oh, Bella! I haven't seen you around. How have you been? Are you alright? Alice is in her bedroom, hold on dear." She says, not giving me time to answer her questions. I smile at Marie's silliness.

"Hello," a new voice says. I take a deep breath.

"Alice?" I ask. The voice whispers something to another person. I can hear her Alice's mother say something, only I don't know what.

"Hello, Bella." Alice's voice sounded tired and washed out. I sighed.

"Alice," I started. "We need to talk."

For hours, we talked. At the end, I knew I had my best friend back. You don't even know my excitement.

**A/N: I have a lot of bad and good news for you today. So I'll start with the good news then bad. Then worst. Fianlly best. **

**GOOD: I got student of the month for February. We had pizza with the principal.  
I am getting braces next week.  
Next week is Spring Break.  
Tomorrow, I am going to the Phoenix Suns game, I get to high five the players in the tunnel!!!!! **

**BAD: My laptop is still broken.  
My door has no doorknob.  
I have these god awful things called Separators in my mouth. **

**WORST: The next chapter is the last chapter of Skater Meets Popular.**

BEST: I will be posting the sequel-Skater Meets Popular 2-very soon.

I love you all. Thanks for getting me this far.

Much love,

Lorissa.


	25. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is officially the last chapter of Skater Meets Popular. I'd like to thank all of my fans for getting me this far. Thanks to this story, I've made many friends. A few turned out to be really close to my heart.  
I never imagined I would fall in love with writing this story, but I did. I am going to miss this story. There isn't any other one like mine.  
By the way, the sequel to this story won't be call Skater Meets Popular 2. I'll think of a name. ha ha**

**Disclamier:  
Me: This is the last time I can do this on this story. *cries*  
TT: I KNOW! *sobs*  
Edward: Yet, you still don't own Twilight.  
ME: YOU'RE NOT HELPING! *sobs***

_Chapter 23- It Ends Here__  
__BPOV  
_May 21, 2010 **[A/N: MY BIRTHDAY!!!!]**

_Last chapter:  
__"Hello, Bella." Alice's voice sounded tired and washed out. I sighed._  
_"Alice," I started. "We need to talk."_  
_For hours, we talked. At the end, I knew I had my best friend back. You don't even know my excitement._

Life was good. I was happy enough.

Today was the last day of school. Next year, I will be off to college. All of us were going to ASU in Arizona. Edward and I missed Arizona too much so we talked our friends into going there too.

Edward and I were doing good. At the moment, we are just friends. It was a good idea to take it slow. He's actually became to be my best friend. I'm glad for now.

Life has had it's unexpected turns. But that's life, right? No matter how much we hate it, we have to just say 'Whatever' and walk away. Right? Life is a roller coaster, but that's what makes us stronger. We just have to go along with the ride.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asks.

I turn to him and grin. "Ready for high school to end?" I ask. "Yeah, I am."

He laughs and moves his hair out of his eyes. "Good," He looks at the clock. "we only had five more minutes before it's over."

Everyone stares at the clock. It moves until it about to hit three o'clock. We all move to the edge of our seats. Everyone is silent. You could even hear a pen drop. Then the red line hits the number 12.

Everyone begins to cheer. We all jump out of seats and scream. It's the end of high school. Who would do this? We hug all of each other. Some people are crying, hugging their friends.

Some people I've known since kindergarten, but never really talked to, come and hug me goodbye. All the girls are crying by now. The guys are just smiling. We all go out into the hall to finish our goodbyes. Sure, we had graduation last week, but it was like the last day we would ever really see each other.

I run up to my friends. "Can you believe this is the end?" I ask them over the screaming kids. They smile over their tears.

"I can't believe this is it. We are going to be going to college." Rosalie says, whipping away her tears.

Alice cries into Jasper's chest. "It's the end!" I smile at her.

"This is so exciting! One more step to freedom!" Emmett yells. I grin and high five him.

I put my hand in. "To freedom?" I ask. My friends put their hands on.

"To freedom!" We all yell.

We head towards out side. We can see the eager eighth graders tour the school. Edward and I smile when we see a girlie girl and a skater boy arguing.

"Shut up, John." She says. He put his arm around her.

"Can't you just see it? You, me, and a bed. It'll be the best thing in your life." He says. She glares at him and pushes his arm away in disgust.

"You are such a perv!" She yells at him. Edward raises and eyebrow.

"Oh Monique," John says. "I know you want this." He gestures to his body. Sure, he's cute. He has long blond hair that goes to his shoulder. He is very slim, a little too slim. He's tall, about 5'3". He has a cute face-fair skin, full lips, heart shaped face, baby blue eyes, and highcheek bones. He was musclar for a eighth grader.

"Oh please," Monique says. She is pretty cute herself. Her long brown hair was curled and flowed down her back. She was slim, not very musclar, about 5'4". She was very pretty-tanned, full lips, lowcheek bones, square shaped face, and light green eyes. When she smiled, she showed a group of perfect white teeth.

"Come on, Momo. Just one kiss." John says. Monique walks up to him.

"Close your eyes," She says. He does so. She quietly walks away. We burst into quiet giggles. She looks at us and smiles. She look at Edward and I. She nocties how I'm in pink and his in skater clothes.

"Good luck," I tell her. She smiles at me and walks away. John opens his eyes and looks at us.

"Where did she go?" He asks.

I point at the direction she left at. "She went that way," I tell him, smiling, trying to act like I am lying.

"Yeah, right." He goes in the opposite direction than the one I pointed at. I laugh.

"Well that's a new beginning for their little skater meets popular."

"What?" I ask Alice.

"Well it's a skater meets popular. They will fall in love," She says, looking between Edward and me. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

_Dream it,_  
_Believe in it, _  
_Make it real,  
Don't let it go,  
For one day,  
It will be the end,  
Our days will be over,  
But you'll have your dream,  
So hold on,  
Hold on to it,  
As hard as you can._

**This is the end. Sorry it's not sooo long. Well be prepared for the sequel. I'm gonna start it right now.**

**Thanks for all the support, love, and friendship you have all given me. Thank you for helping me with my depression. Thank you my fans.**

**I'm am crying right now. **

**Well last night was one of the best nights of my life. IT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN!!! The Suns luckily won. I got to high five them. I also took a picture with Ronald McDonald. My friend said to say cheese. He was like, . IT was sooooo funny. Then like the songs would play, my friends and I would sing. My friends-guy friends-were yelling at us to shut up. Baby by Justin Bieber came on. I know it word for word so I was singing all loud. Frank was like, "You are making the song worst than it already is." I smacked him with my foam finger. Then Tic Tok came on. Again I sang really loud. Javier was all dancing, he made me giggle. I think his dad thought I was retarded.**

**It was soooo much fun. I kept on screaming every time they made a hoop. And each time the Pacers tried to make a hoop, I would yell, BOOOOOOOOO!!!, really loud. It was fun. **

**I hug out with my friends Shorty, Kim, Eric, Frank, and Javier the whole time. It was sooooo much fun. Even though Kim and Short hate each other, they tried to be nice to each other for me. I was sooooo grateful. **

**Much love,**

**Lorissa**


	26. Sun Devils Is Up!

**_It's official now. This is the finally thing ever to be posted on Skater Meets Popular. _**

**_I just want ya'll to know that I just put the sequel up. It's called Sun Devils. _**

**_Title: Sun Devils  
Summary: The gang is going to college, ASU, in Arizona. A few people begin to take interest in Bella, which sparks Edward's jealousy. One of those people happen to be one of Bella's professors, Mr. Martin. Old pasts start to come back to haunt. Can they work it out?  
Rated: T  
Catagories: Drama/Suspense_**

**_GO AND READ IT!_**

**_Love you all of my AMAZING fans! _**

**_Much love,_**

**_Lorissa_**

**_PS. I can't wait to see the reviews!_**


End file.
